Tied
by Trayriffic
Summary: Love is never a simple thing but it only seems to complicate more for those whose choices have the lives of others hanging in the balance. Mary's affluence not only opens doors for her, but closes them as well, and her relationships with Francis and Sebastian are just as sensitive to such turbulence. This story is set in modern times, in the United States.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

A/N: This is a fanfic based on the characters in the CW series Reign.. but this fic is based in the modern day U.S. and my characters are not royalty. Reign is very much worth watching if you love angsty romance, with a twist of royalty and the power struggles in the French court, and while it isn't historically accurate it's still good stuff. (Must be right? because it inspired me to leave my Twilight safe zone and start writing another story?)

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over anything Reign-affiliated.

Mary's P.O.V.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

_Breathe in, breathe out. Don't panic. It's just parents. How deadly can parents be?_

"Mary! Come on, I can't wait for you to meet them!" Francis was questioning her pause at the doorway of his obnoxiously large house. His blue eyes were smiling and he ran a hand through his blonde curls while a thought flashed over his face. "Relax love, you do not have to worry."

Mary Stuart knew better. She had heard stories of how intimidating his mother was. She was not Francis' first love and she had heard the stories about the other young girls who had tried and failed at winning the approval of the infamous Catherine. The gossipy halls of her private school were full of the tales.

Catherine DeMedici was known as being cold but cordial, familiar but unfriendly. She was a politician's wife, but in actuality she was the whispering influence behind many of the decisions he made. She did more than support him as a lovely wife; she was an advisor and a lobbyist. Some wondered if Senator Henry DeMedici trusted his wife too much. She was rumored to be very scattered with her loyalty.

"I'm just nervous Francis, and you can't very well blame me." She hated how her voice cracked as she defended herself. She caught her breath and was about to continue that train of thought when he grabbed her hand and pulled her over the threshold before she could resist further.

"They will adore you. And even if they didn't, it wouldn't change anything. I'm yours." Francis leaned in as if to kiss her and she quickly ducked away, mortified when she thought of being found in that position by his parents.

"Hello!" rang a voice from another room somewhere. "Francis is that you?"

_She doesn't sound unfriendly. She sounds.. well she sounds like a mother._

As they made their way into what could only be described as an old fashioned parlor, Mary was struck by the thought that she was basically visiting local royalty. It was intimidating to say the least.

"Mother, this is Mary Stuart, the girl I've been telling you about." Francis was smiling and it was contagious to his mother. "Mary, this is my mom."

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. DeMedici." Mary shook her hand as firmly as she could muster and tried to look the woman in the eye. A seventeen year old girl tends to lack the boldness that a middle aged woman of powerful position does though, and the elder waited a moment for her visitor's nervousness to peak before replying.

"The pleasure is all mine dear, I've heard so much about you. Francis seems quite taken up." She squeezed her hand a bit tighter. "But please, call me Catherine."

She gestured to the sofa and they both sat. "My husband should be joining us shortly. I'm sure he'll appreciate the chance to become acquainted to one of Francis's friends."

Her choice of wording was not lost on Mary, but she knew that she was currently the only love interest in Francis' life so she wasn't worried. They had been inseparable as of late, much to the disappointment of the other girls at school.

"I'm honored to meet Senator DeMedici. I know my parents were avid supporters in his last campaign, and they were very impressed with his character." She tried to steady herself. It wasn't Mary's first encounter with important people. Her parents were, after all, running in similar treacherous social circles themselves.

As if on key, the senator presented himself from what appeared to be a kitchen, while still on his cell phone as he gestured for Mary to hold on for a moment, as if she had intended to go anywhere at all.

He murmured a few more sentiments into the phone and hung up.

"Mary Stuart, is it? Your father is James?" He stretched towards her in a way that was not unfriendly, but very impersonal to shake her hand. "I'm Henry, I've known, or at the very least been acquainted with your parents for quite some time. Impressive work they've been doing in the way of philanthropy as of late."

The senator was definitely stiff, but she didn't dislike him. Her parents honestly had seemed impressed but then again, what did their opinion truly matter? They were hardly present in Mary's life so it was a mere formality to place value on their thoughts.

Before Mary could say much of anything in reply, Henry had released her hand and was turning to his wife where Francis stood behind her. "That was Sebastian. He'll be here over the weekend as his semester is ending. Of course we'll have to have a dinner in celebration. Clear your schedules?"

He said it with command but Mary somehow knew that if Catherine did oblige him, it wouldn't be because of his authority.

"Of course." His wife echoed. "Sebastian is the Senator's other son. He is in college now, but visits on occasion. We'd be happy to have you join us Saturday for dinner Mary?" She stood as she conveyed that their visit was over.

Mary nodded and replied "I'd like that." grateful that an end to this introduction was in sight.

She said her goodbyes and lunged for the door just as Francis wrapped an arm around her waist to unnecessarily guide her out. Standing on the grand front porch he quickly used that arm to pull her close. With the look of a romantic seventeen-year old he whispered to her while holding her there. "I told you it would be fine."

"They don't like me." She tried to focus. She could barely handle her own hormones, let alone throwing his into the mix.

"They don't like anyone. But they definitely hate you less than any others." He was smirking and his thumb was rubbing circles into her back. "Just think, you're going to come to family dinner with my illegitimate brother this weekend. She can't possibly hate you; she'll be too busy hating him."

They had spoken about Sebastian before, how he was the product of an earlier relationship but that the Senator favored him in spite of Catherine's complaints. Francis loved his half brother and they got along quite well. Mary had yet to meet him but from what Francis had told her, Bash as he was called, was one family member that Mary did not fear.

"I have to go." She said, smiling a little at him. "You know that I'm not going to just make out with you on a front porch for all to see."

He smirked and pulled her body tight against his. "Well you know that I'd at least give it a good try."

She kissed him lightly on the cheek and slipped away, with her cheeks blushing pinkly. "Goodbye Francis. I'll see you tomorrow."

She walked evenly paced down the sidewalk where her car and driver were waiting.

A few days later she found herself again, standing on the porch of Francis's home only this time she hadn't even rang the bell when she lost her nerve.

_Good grief, this is pathetic. How can you date the boy if you can't even look his mother in the eye without fearing that she's going to.._

The door swung open out of nowhere. A tall, broad shouldered young man looked at her with intense blue eyes that seemed to pierce through her core. "I saw you through the window. Were you just going to hover here, or were you considering joining us inside the house?" A smile formed at his lips as he seemed to realize her state of nerves. "Or shall we bring dinner outside and join you on the porch if you'd rather?"

Part of Mary wanted to dig a hole somewhere and never come out of it. She was so embarrassed at being found on the porch in such a fashion. The feistier part of her wanted to slap him for his teasing.

"I'm just enjoying the nice day before coming in to whatever this dinner may hold for me." She retorted.

His smile turned into a grin. "And here I thought my baby brother's girlfriend would be excited to meet me, and instead she's dreading it? Who wouldn't want to come to dinner at a senator's mansion? It's gourmet food and lovely company."

He seemed to remember his manners suddenly. "I'm Bash by the way." He extended his hand to take hers and she did likewise.

"And I am Mary." She looked at him and thought to herself that while Francis had described Bash as being in good fortune when it came to the dating scene, he had not given proper detail to him. Everything else seemed to fall away when she looked at him and he didn't seem to mind.

As if he had just been waiting for her to complete her thought, he finally gave her hand, that she had left in his for much longer than she had ever intended, a slight squeeze. "Will you come in Mary?"

She nodded. She felt flushed all of a sudden but his presence calmed her, and she couldn't help compare the rush that Francis had exhibited over her hesitations during the first visit compared to the patient if awkward hand holding that Bash had just tolerated. It was as if he knew to let her work her fears out before pressing her on.

"They are all on the back deck. It's this way." She felt his hand lightly on her elbow when she tried to turn into the wrong hallway. "I know, it's ridiculous to try and navigate this place." He explained in an apologetic tone.

All of a sudden standing there in the living room she could see out through the glass doors to where Henry, Catherine, and Francis were gathered, along with a few other dinner guests and she started to feel queasy.

"I need to.. can I.." She couldn't come up with words but she was trying to ask if she could just disappear to another planet.

"Oh of course. It's this way." Bash once again took led her back to a hallway, which she followed bewildered. "That's what you were going to ask right? Where the bathroom is?" His eyes seemed to understand so she just nodded.

After splashing some cool water on her face and giving herself a pep talk in the mirror she straightened her mid length blue dress and came back out into the hall but stopped short when she realized he had waited there for her. Her breath caught and she spent a second trying to decide if he just didn't trust her not to run away.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be a nuisance, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He stepped forward from where he had been leaning against the wall. "You are not alone here you know? I understand what it feels like. I'm not always here, but.. well you are not alone." And with that they walked out onto the patio as if she had just arrived.

It was fascinating to watch Francis and Bash interact. The elder boy was twenty years old and he clearly had a soft spot for his less mature brother. He teased him a bit about Mary, as brothers do, but he was very respectful. Francis was just so thrilled to introduce Mary to Bash that it was impossible for her not to be excited as well. His parents joined in the conversation over dinner but most of it was just small talk and very little was directed towards Mary besides a few inquiries as to how Mary's parents were doing.

When the meal was complete and the caterers had cleared the table the adults sat with their wine and discussed things like budgets and appeals. It seemed to Francis like the perfect opportunity to slip away, so he excused the two of them and they wandered off through the flower gardens under a shining moon. It was like something from a fairy tale.

Holding hands they talked about their families and their friends. Stopping under a gazebo Francis smiled at her. "Mary, you survived dinner. And you survived Bash, which is not always easy."

"He seems very nice." She replied. "Why wouldn't I have survived him?"

Francis laughed a bit and explained that Sebastian had a habit of being broody and that girls seemed to either love or hate him. Mary leaned back against a gazebo pole and listened to Francis tell stories of how even as children, he and Bash were friends. Catherine never welcomed Bash, but it didn't seem to matter. Henry and Francis had loved him.

"If you could have had him as a big brother, you would have considered yourself fortunate on so many levels." Francis had leaned in at this point, with his hand on the post above Mary's head. "He is a truly good person, which is amazing considering this family. But enough about how great Bash is, let's talk about how amazing you look in this dress."

"Oh Francis. I just survived what I feared would be a traumatic experience, and you're being fresh." Mary scolded him, but it was weak at best. "But thank you. I struggled over what to wear. I'm glad for your approval." She smiled, her eyelashes batting over her big brown eyes.

"Oh I definitely approve. But you're beautiful, so I don't see how I would ever disapprove of anything you wear." Francis had a smile that was irresistible. He leaned in and his lips brushed over hers, ever so gently. "I'm so grateful to have met you. You've changed me Mary. Be my girlfriend?"

She flushed with warmth as she looked into his crystal blue eyes. "I feel the same Francis." With that she lifted her chin and kissed the first boy she had ever loved.

The next day Francis phoned and said that Bash had offered to drive down to the shore, which wasn't a huge treat since it truly was only a short trip, but the idea of being without their chauffeurs was certainly appealing. Mary quickly packed a bag with beach gear and left word with the staff that she would be gone for the day.

The car that pulled into the drive was a beautiful baby blue convertible which she could only guess was restored to the beauty it had originally had fifty years prior. She couldn't help but notice that it matched Bash's eye color perfectly. After he parked, both boys came to the door, although Sebastian hung back a step.

"Hello Francis! Hello Bash!" her laughter was musical as Francis swung her around in an embrace.

"Good Morning Mary, is this your bag?" Bash was reaching for the beach tote that she had set in the foyer. She nodded. "Well then let me get that for you." He said with a smile and a wink.

She and Francis followed him out and she was surprised when Francis climbed in the back seat of the convertible next to her, leaving the passenger seat empty in the front. Her raised eyebrows caught Bash's eye in the rearview mirror and she gasped out loud when he said "Well, you know I'm just the bastard son right? So it's just easier if Francis pretends I'm the driver rather than be seen with me." Her head swiveled to look at Francis who was busy fidgeting with his cell phone. When her eyes drifted back to Bash's mirror his eyes were smiling and he winked at her.

"Loverboy just wanted to sit with you. Don't worry, I have no intentions of being lonely. I'm picking up a friend in a moment."

Mary glared at him, trying very hard to be stern. "Ha. Ha. Aren't you hilarious?"

"Well I do have my moments, but the bastard jokes never get old." Bash was laughing as he pulled into a driveway just a few miles from her house. "This is my friend Sarah's house."

Sarah was a red head, with a sparkling smile and a curvy body. Mary learned that Sarah was also home from college on break and she and Bash were old acquaintances. She didn't dare to inquire of the nature of their relationship but her imagination ran wild. Sarah seemed like the kind of girl who could tame Sebastian DeMedici.

The drive to the shore was a beautiful one. It was a warm day, even for the end of May, and the sun was shining. With Francis' hand in hers and the wind in her hair Mary felt like a typical teenager as opposed to the constantly babysat child of celebrities.

The beach was fairly quiet for a Sunday so they were able to find a great spot to lay out blankets and coolers. Francis immediately headed out to catch some waves. Sarah wasted no time stripping off her clothes and the bikini she wore underneath left little to the imagination.

Mary blushed on her behalf. She couldn't help but feel the difference between her own girlish figure and the woman that stood before her. It almost made her wish she hadn't come, but she was grateful that Francis barely gave Sarah a second look before heading to the water.

Sebastian on the other hand, was enjoying the show. By the time he pulled his eyes away from her she was dipping her toes in the water, and bending over to pick up a shell so that she could be sure he hadn't missed exactly how well her bikini bottom fit her.

Mary hadn't realized that her jaw was dropped until Bash looked at her and chuckled, saying "I like her for her brains."

Mary was suddenly embarrassed and retorted "Well I surely can't follow that performance." She flopped down on her towel.

Bash frowned a little, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying that I can't compete with those curves." She was flustered and she couldn't believe that she was saying these things out loud, and for no good reason.

He sat down on the towel next to hers and they watched the surfer and the shell collector together for a few minutes in silence. Finally he turned to look at her.

"It's not a competition you know? So does this mean you're not going to put a bathing suit on just because there's a less modest girl here today? Because you're going to end up with some pretty strange tan lines soon." He was smiling but not in a mean way.

"No." she moped. "But not while you're watching."

He laughed out loud. "You realize that the only thing Sarah has on you is age right?"

She huffed. "She's got a few other things too."

"Like me?" He smirked. "And here I thought you were self-conscious. You're just wishing you had ended up with the other brother right?" He teased her, flexing his bicep.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "That's definitely not it! I am VERY content with Francis! I just.. I don't know. Nevermind."

She pulled her sundress up over her head in one swift motion and tossed her hair back into shape as if she hadn't given it a second thought. She felt his eyes on her but she put her sunglasses on and turned her chin up to the sun in defiance. She was wondering if she imagined it but she could swear she felt heat over every inch of her body as he appraised her. When he leaned toward her she started to panic a bit.

"Francis is a lucky guy. And Sarah isn't the only girl on the beach today who commands attention. You have no need to doubt yourself." He paused. "Considering how red your face is, I'm guessing I'm making you uncomfortable so I'm going to join my brother." With that he jumped up, peeled his t-shirt off and jogged down towards the water. She couldn't help but notice how sculpted he was. Not in a body builder way, but athletic for sure. She shook her gaze away from him.

Mary lay back on the blanket and closed her eyes. She had fleeting thoughts of Francis and wondered if Bash was right, and if Francis would notice her the way men noticed Sarah. He was so much more experienced than she was so the idea that she could excite him still was very novel to her.

As if on cue, she felt a hand on her leg. "So you think you can just lie here, and expect me not to be tempted?" Francis drawled, his fingers drawing patterns on her thigh.

Her breath caught as he drew circles higher and higher on her, drifting towards the little skirt bottoms that she wore. In broad daylight, it was a little distracting. She shifted a little when she couldn't handle the heat any longer, but it didn't deter him.

He leaned in and closed his mouth around hers, which had been open and prepared to protest. His tongue danced around on her lips and before she realized it she was arching her back and had completely forgotten about the fact that they were on a public beach with people around. Ironically this is the most privacy they'd ever had, and he was obviously cashing in on that.

All of a sudden someone cleared their throat and she heard Bash smile and say "Take it easy brother; this is a family establishment, not a place to start a family."

When she looked up he had a big smirk and his arm around Sarah's waist. Mary was mortified but a little smug at the same time. As they untangled themselves and everyone settled onto their prospective towels she turned towards Bash and whispered "What's the matter? Wishing I had ended up with the other brother?"

The surprise on his face was priceless and he laughed out loud while Sarah looked at him in confusion. "Francis, I like your girlfriend. I think we're going to be great friends." And with that he put his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky with a smile on his face.

The rest of that summer was a blur. There were a lot of double dates, but not always with Sarah. It turned out that Sebastian had quite the rotating selection of dates at his fingertips.

Mary was falling fast in love with Francis and their young romance was actually pleasing the Senator and his wife. Surprisingly, they thought Mary was a great match for their son, even though Mary always felt like there was something they just weren't being honest about. Whenever she called the house, Francis' mother would be cordial but she was anything but warm.

Now when Bash would answer, it was clearly the opposite. He became a good friend to Mary and occasionally she would call the house even when she knew that Francis wasn't home. They would talk for a while on those days. It was nice to talk to someone who was outside the bubble of a rich kid's life. Bash was older, and more settled than Francis. Even though he sometimes flirted with Mary she never doubted his loyalty to his brother. They mostly discussed college life and the interesting experiences he'd had.

The end of the summer neared and Mary realized that Bash was going to leave soon. There was a little panic in her stomach about that. She didn't have many friends, and Francis was too clouded by hormones and romance to be much of a friend. She appreciated Francis' desires, and the lust was mutual, but she was delaying any real intimacy with him and he was frustrated with her. She simply wasn't ready.

The day before Bash went back to school he showed up at her house. The housekeeper let him in and when Mary came running down the stairs she was shocked to see that it was him waiting there for her.

"I just wanted to come and say goodbye." Bash ran his hand through his shaggy hair. He looked nervous but he smiled a little.

"Oh! I planned on coming over tomorrow to see you off." Mary exclaimed.

"I'm sorry.. perhaps I shouldn't have come. I just wanted to.." Bash trailed off turning a little as if to leave.

"I didn't mean that! I just meant that I hoped you'd know that I certainly wouldn't let you leave without saying goodbye." Mary reached out and touched his arm. "Stay, please."

She led him to the sitting room and offered him something to drink which he refused. There was something in Bash that was clearly more man than boy but right now the timidity of his eyes puzzled her. They sat in silence for a moment, and then small talked about what time he was leaving, and the classes he'd be taking this semester.

"I came by because I wanted to tell you that it's been really great getting to know you Mary. I consider you a friend, and having a friend here at home has been an improvement. I.. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'd like to stay in touch while I'm at school if that's alright?" Bash looked at her, scanning her face for reaction.

"Of course that's alright. You're my friend too Bash, you're practically family." She then reached for her phone and handed it to him, so he could program his contact information, and she didn't see his slight wince at the word family. "Do you know when you'll be coming home again?"

He looked down at the phone while he answered. "I usually spend most of my breaks throughout the year at my mother's. She lives closer to the campus and it's simpler. I don't often come here outside of Christmas and summer breaks."

This disappointed her but she nodded in understanding. She silently wondered how Francis could go so long without seeing his brother since they were so close. Mary didn't have siblings but she felt like it would have been lonely to be apart for months on end.

"I put my cell number, and my email address in." Bash said as he handed it back to her. "Please don't take this the wrong way but Catherine is very territorial when it comes to what belongs to Francis so I would rather that she not know we are in contact. I would never ask you to lie to Francis, but if you have the choice I'd rather we were discreet about our friendship." He looked ashamed to even say it and for a brief moment Mary wondered if they had crossed a line that she had never knew existed. She decided immediately that it didn't matter to her. Catherine DeMedici controlled a lot of people, but she wasn't about to add herself to that list.

"Of course. I would hate to make your family life any more uncomfortable for you." She watched as he stood and fidgeted a bit. She stood up, sensing that this was goodbye. "I.. I'm going to be honest Bash, I will miss you."

"And I you. Take care of yourself, and of my brother of course." He smiled at her, in a strained way. "Can I have a hug goodbye?"

She didn't answer besides to rush at him. They hadn't ever really touched before and while there was nothing inappropriate about this hug goodbye it created a tiny feeling of guilt, in spite of her wanting it to last forever. She buried her face into his chest, and held tight for a minute. It was nice to feel a hug from someone who wasn't pressuring her to be more intimate. It helped immensely that he smelled like a combination of outdoors and soap, unlike the expensive cologne that Francis was always wearing. It felt comfortable, not like a date or anything that would happen on one. His arms were wrapped around her tightly without any roaming hands or wandering mouth. _This must be what family feels like. Real family._

He cleared his throat and began to pull away and she let out a sigh of complaint, but he didn't seem to notice. The look on his face was a hazy one, one that she couldn't quite read. It was almost sad and pained. He turned to leave, promising that he'd be in touch but heading for the door as if he didn't know if he had made or a mistake or not.

Mary spent the rest of the day school shopping with her guardian, a lady named Hannah who was a nice enough woman but not anyone that Mary would confide in. They went from store to store and bought the most expensive outfits on the rack, by order of Mrs. Stuart. Mary's mother Marie was anything but thrifty, and she insisted on the newest and trendiest clothing for her daughter.

The shopping was tolerable and she and Hannah had dinner together at the food court, which was a treat in a funny way. Mary sat at the tables and watched the teenagers wander by while Hannah talked on the phone to her sister in St. Louis. It was fun to people watch and to eavesdrop on the conversations at the tables around them. For a moment Mary pretended she was just like those kids, that she had their freedoms and their worries. None of them had a family reputation to watch after, or a fortune causing them to wonder if boys liked them for just their money. They didn't have to have every friend and boyfriend approved by their parents. They seemed care-free. They seemed young.

The next day she went to the DeMedici house for the goodbye. Catherine sat on the front veranda, watching the staff carry bags to Bash's car. She did stand to wish him well for his semester. The Senator hugged his son and promised that he would swing by the campus during his campaigning for a visit. Francis wrestled around with Sebastian for a bit and then said goodbye with a hug. Finally it was Mary's turn.

Expecting a hug like the previous day, she stepped forward slightly but she was left confused by his pat on the arm and a "Mary, it's been a good summer! Hope Francis keeps you around so I can see you at Christmas!" With a wink he was jumping into the convertible and waving goodbye as he pulled out of the drive.

She was left confused. She was blinking back a tear when she felt Francis' breath on her shoulder quietly kissing her neck. She spun around and realized that his parents had gone back inside and that they were as alone as two people could be on their front lawn. She was so emotional that she went ahead and let him kiss her in that intimate way, until eventually her body reacted even if her mind was somewhere else.

She could barely hear him when he murmured something about needing to go inside where they could be out of sight. He was taking her by the hand and going inside through the side door and into the basement family room area. At the bottom of the stairs he spun her around and kissed her deeply while they slowly made their way to the couch.

She felt his hand slide up under her sundress and up the inside of her thigh and her whole body shook as she looked into those crystal blue eyes. He was whispering to her, asking her permission to go farther. She wasn't thinking clearly but he was right, her body wanted this.

All of a sudden they could hear voices upstairs, which meant that his parents couldn't have been far from the stairs. Mary jumped and Francis groaned, reaching for a tv remote and starting to flip through the channels as if they had been watching tv the whole time. After about a half hour the conversation dwindled upstairs and Mary asked Francis to see her home.

Late that night Mary couldn't get to sleep, and she finally started fidgeting with her phone. She found herself sending Sebastian a text, but she wasn't even sure what to write. Finally she settled on a simple message. "_Hi Bash, it's Mary! I just realized you don't have my number, so here it is. Use it."_

She had just rolled over to try to get to sleep when her phone vibrated and a message popped up. _"Aren't you up past your bedtime little one?"_

She laughed indignantly_. "I could ask the same of you old man, late game of bingo tonight?"_

"_Watch your mouth young lady, I'm not old just experienced."_

His flirting was not lost on her.

"_Well, much to your brother's dismay, I am not." _She regretted it as soon as she had sent the message.

"_What are you saying?" _And now he was going to ask questions, of course. She should have kept her mouth shut. I mean, what guy wants to hear about his brother's sexual desires? She really needed to find some girl friends to confide in.

"_Nothing, forget it. I was just venting."_

Regret, completely. He was just so easy to talk to.

All of a sudden her phone vibrated to show a call coming through and she panicked, shoving it under a pillow. _Good grief Mary, it's not like anyone could hear it or would care in this huge house. Just answer it. _

"Hello?"

"I'm not going to text about you having sex with my brother." Bash's voice was a bit annoyed, and a bit concerned. "In fact I'd rather not know what's going on between you, but honestly there shouldn't be any sex going on at all."

"I never said there was!" Mary protested "What I said was that I wasn't experienced, meaning he would like me to GET some more experience. With him. I never said that we had done it."

There was laughter on the other end.

"I'm glad that my being a virgin amuses you." Her bruised ego was loud in her voice. "You know what, I really shouldn't have brought it up it's just that HE keeps bringing it up and it's really hard for me because I don't have anyone to talk to." She paused to take a breath.

"Mary?" he asked quietly.

She sighed loudly. "Bash?"

"Do not let him pressure you. I love my brother but he should not be the reason you rush into anything at all. You have my endorsement to remain a virgin until you're married. Virtue is nothing to be shunned." Bash sounded so serious that she felt a little ashamed of herself for even thinking about having sex with Francis. That feeling quickly shifted to offense.

"Well from what I heard it's not in YOUR nature to wait for sex either!" Mary immediately felt so immature for even saying such a thing.

Laughter came from the other end of the line and finally Sebastian conceded. "I may have a history, but I'm telling you, have sex when you're ready and only then. You're worth more than that Mary and if Francis can't see that then he needs to be set straight."

"I'm sorry Bash, I guess I'm just frustrated." She became quiet. "So I really won't see you until Christmas?"

He grumbled and it sounded like he rolled over on his pillow. "That's the way it looks. I'm a few hours away, I can't just drop everything and come home. Besides I'm afraid I would wear out my welcome with Catherine."

"I don't really like that." The teenager in her was coming out in the form of a pouty attitude. "Life is just.. well it's better when you're here."

"You only have one more year at home yourself you know. And then college, I'm assuming, will remove you from that big empty house." He sounded hopeful. "I would try to talk you into coming to my alma mater, but unfortunately this is my senior year as well so you enrolling here would be of no benefit to me as I wouldn't be here to keep an eye on you. But there are countless great schools here in New England.. or do you plan on running farther away?"

"I shall probably stay on this side of the world. My only friends are here, and although they aren't many, they are true." Mary answered honestly. "I suppose it will depend upon where your brother goes as well.

"Is it already so serious?" he asked with a bit of surprise in his voice.

"It's serious enough for me to consider him and his plans, yes. And our parents are encouraging it." She answered. "I'm not entirely naïve though, I am aware that Catherine only approves of me because I will be entitled to a fortune when I'm eighteen. My parents are not the only ones who inherited a large sum from my grandparents. The majority of the estate was left to me."

"Well, my little rich girl that would certainly be enough to turn Catherine's head."

"I'm afraid it's more of a noose over mine." She snorted a little as she said it. Millions of dollars are what was causing her to miss out on a typical childhood and all the normal teenage years. What a strange problem to have.

She went on. "My parents are supportive of me marrying a DeMedici, they feel it would be a reliable union and one that will make my money safe. Equally yoked is the phrase that they use to describe Francis and I. Your father seems to have much in common with my own."

"A DeMedici? They didn't specify which one? Well then by all means add my name onto the list of potentials to manage your fortune with you." He was back to his flirtatious self again. "I promise ma'am, I will make every effort to satisfy your every whim as a wife."

"Bash!" Mary heard herself scold him but she couldn't help but be flattered by the older boy. "How are we supposed to maintain a friendship if you carry on like this? It's distracting at the least."

"Is a distraction really that bad?" He was grinning and she could hear it. "I'm sorry Mary, really I am. I shouldn't flirt. It just comes naturally I suppose. Please know that our friendship is priority, and that my flirting is just a slip that I will try to work on.

"Please do. I have enough confusing things to sort out with Francis." She grew quiet. "I appreciate the flattery, but we need to keep boundaries. For the sake of both of us."

Mary's senior year of high school was a blur. The fall semester passed quickly. She spent her afternoons studying, with a few dates peppered in throughout the week. She didn't study with Francis because their physical attraction was just too much for either of them to keep in check. They would have failed every test for lack of preparation, but their kissing skills could have earned them an A. She was crazy about Francis but her parents really only wanted them to see each other a few times a week, so she obliged.

Two nights each week she would talk to Sebastian on the phone. It was usually just small talk but occasionally they'd actually ask each other for advice, or he would help her with some homework. As the weeks passed they grew into a rhythm, and they settled on Sunday and Wednesday evenings as their nights to chat. It worked well that way because it left their weekends free to date and then share stories on Sunday evening. Bash had quite the fascinating stories to recount from his dates. Mary had mostly boring dates in comparison but he listened to her anyway.

Thanksgiving was a strange time for Mary. Sebastian was spending the week at his mother's house for the holiday so he didn't have any witness to it. Her parents were home from their traveling and James and Marie Stuart were insistent upon having dinner with the DeMedici family. Mary tried to talk her mother out of it, but there was no dissuading them.

Francis had shown up at the door with flowers and a gift of very expensive wine. His parents had made sure he came prepared for meeting the Stuarts. Catherine herself was in rare form, with her political voice thick and practiced. The Senator seemed to enjoy Mary's father's company and for that she was grateful. At least they all seemed like they were having fun even if Mary felt entirely awkward.

Francis stroked her hand under the table as they sat having dessert and coffee. It did calm her. _Maybe this is what family will look like for me. Maybe I need to embrace interactions like this. Maybe I.._ Her thought process was interrupted by him shifting from her hand to her leg, toying with her right in front of her family, and his!

There was no easy way to get him to stop without making a scene and he seemed to know that. The table blocked most of the view but she was silently wishing she had opted for pants instead of a dress. His hand went higher and higher and was rubbing softly against her panties, all while the adults spoke of charity work and politics. She sat there and found herself getting wet, which only encouraged him more. She pleaded with him with her eyes, which he seemed to take as only her wanting for him. She had to do something.

Abruptly she pulled down her dress and stood in one motion, pushing his hand out of the way. "May I be excused? I was thinking of taking a walk and burning off some of those delicious dessert calories." Her parents looked shocked that she had even asked but gave the nod.

She rushed to the door, with Francis trying to mask his smirk. He followed her out onto the back patio where the sun had almost set and provided a beautiful view. It was unseasonably warm for Thanksgiving. She stepped out of her heels and left them by the pool so that she could walk more comfortably and headed out through the yard into the trees.

When they were sufficiently out of range she spun on him, anger flashing in her eyes. "How dare you?!" She roared. "Right at the table with our parents? What would make you think that was a good idea?"

Francis had a sarcastic look in his sparkling blue eyes as they narrowed. "Oh, I'm sorry I thought that it was never a good idea for you when we're alone so I was trying something different."

"That's what that was? A punishment for me not being ready? I want my first time to be amazing and special so you try to take advantage of me with my parents in the room?" Her blood grew cold. "I thought you at least respected my desire to wait, even if you don't share that desire."

Francis sunk down next to a tree and put his head in his hands in frustration, finally looking up at her. "Mary, I'm not trying to punish you and I certainly didn't mean to take advantage of you. I just made a mistake, thinking that you might like it. I just want you. I want you to be mine, your heart and your body. I look at you and I feel like I'm going to boil over. I can wait, I really can. I'm sorry I did that tonight, it was wrong and disrespectful. I'm ashamed of my behavior. I'll leave if you want me to."

She knew that she forgave him for his awful behavior immediately, but she wanted to be clear. "I am not ready to have sex Francis. I know that is hard to understand, and I know I give you mixed signals. It's because I do want you too, and you do make me feel good. I just can't let it go that far yet."

She sat down in front of him. "Honestly I'm a little scared that if I go any farther that my boundaries will blur and I won't know when to stop."

He had a sweet look and pulled her close. "Mary, I would go so slow that you would be very clear when to stop, and you can trust me that I would stop for you even if you didn't. We don't have to go all the way in order to make each other feel good."

She smiled at his honesty and realized that they had never talked like this. She leaned in and kissed his neck, which made him breathe raggedly. The idea that she was pleasing him on purpose rather than him initiating was exciting to her. She kept going, kissing lightly back up his neck, pausing to bite his lip lightly and then kiss him deeper, her hands raking through his hair.

"Can I touch you? Just touch?" His eyes pleaded with her to say yes, and she wanted to.

"Go slow?" was her answer and he nodded when words didn't come, sliding her up onto his lap and leaning back against the tree. His hand massaged slowly up her thigh and stroked over her panties before pulling them aside and the feel of his hand between her spread legs was enough to make her gasp and briefly pull away. He was slow, and began rubbing in patterns until she found herself pushing back against his fingers, his thumb on the most amazing sensitive spot and his fingers curling up underneath her. Before she realized what she was doing she was bearing down harder on him, holding on to him for dear life while she rocked back and forth and her body shook against his as he whispered "I love you."

Thanksgiving had been the beginning of something amazing. Mary had tried not to let on to Bash that things were different. At first she told herself that it was just because she didn't want to describe things like that to him, particularly about his own brother. Then she realized that she just didn't want to change in his eyes. She could tell that he knew something though.

One night a few weeks later they came upon a dead silence in their Wednesday conversation and she realized it wasn't the comfortable kind. She drew a deep breath.

"Bash, is something wrong?" She waited, hoping that he would just say he was tired.

"I just want to be honest with you. I'm not being honest with Francis, I at least should be honest with someone right?" He blurted it out, in a frustrated tone.

"I don't understand? Honest about what?" Mary became nervous.

"Francis and I talked today and he mentioned in conversation the way the two of you have been progressing physically." He said it matter-of-factly but it still made her terribly uncomfortable.

"WHAT?" She couldn't breathe. It felt like there was a wild animal in her stomach trying to tear its way out. "Oh Bash, I'm so sorry. I didn't.. I should have told you I guess, it just seemed.. well it just seemed like you wouldn't want to know."

"Oh trust me I didn't want to hear it from him either, although I imagine your version wouldn't be quite so colorful. The kid has a way with words, that's for sure. I feel like I might as well have watched your first orgasm with my own eyes, and although the idea of such things would typically be an appetizing one I did not want to have to see it through my brother's memories." There was bitterness there that Mary didn't quite understand and she wasn't sure how to reply.

"Bash, you tell me about your dates all the time. It's not like we don't share things that are on a pretty personal level." Mary was feeling insulted. "I really am sorry that Francis did that but even if I had shared the news myself, I wouldn't have expected a reaction quite like this." She was quiet and feeling helpless and all she received was silence.

She could hear his tv in the background otherwise she would have wondered if he had hung up on her. Finally he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry. I know, this is stupid. I think I'm just having a bad day. It was just the way he told the story, about what happened at dinner and then what followed.. I just.. I wanted to drive down there and literally hurt him. It was just a bad day. I'm over it. Let's start over, can we please?" His voice was pleading and there was a tremendous sadness to it.

"Yes." Mary whispered. She didn't even know how to do that though. He, fortunately made the effort and small talk resumed. He told her when he planned on arriving for Christmas break, which wasn't until Christmas Eve night, after he'd already celebrated with his mother. They talked about school, and when he hung up the phone he prefaced his goodbye with a single statement.

"I miss you."

The Sunday that followed that awkward conversation was a snowy one. The New England winter was finally kicking in and Francis came over to watch football during the day but headed home when the snow was starting to get heavy. After dinner Mary retreated to her room to call Bash. She knew it was a little early but she didn't want to wait. She had been writing a presentation and she wanted to practice giving it to him so he could critique it. His cell phone went to voicemail. She left him a message and then just waited for him to call back. Hours passed and she finally texted him a hello message. Finally at almost 11pm, she received a simple text. _"I put in a long day. I'll get at you later in the week. –Sebastian."_

Something cracked apart inside her when she read the cold message, and using his full name of all things. She knew immediately what this was. He was pulling away. She had lost the big brother that she never really had, all because he had heard too much. She should have known better. Family is, after all, just a title for someone who cares from a distance. She had put Bash up front and center. She had pushed him away.

She lay in bed and cried herself to sleep.

School happened. Francis happened. Life went on. And Wednesday came.

She tried to call him again, and again no answer. At first she left no message but she called back an hour later and when his voicemail picked up she choked out some words. "Bash, please call me. I don't understand how to fix this, but I want it fixed. I need it fixed. Please. Just call."

She didn't hear from him again and again on Sunday night she cried herself to sleep. She didn't expect a call and she didn't call him. Every Wednesday and Sunday passed similarly. Finally at the end of December she realized that it had been almost a month since she had heard his voice. She fell asleep that night aching. When she woke up fully clothed, laying across her bed in the middle of the night there were texts on her phone.

"_Are you awake?" _and_ "I didn't expect you to be. Please don't be mad. I just need some space. I'll see you Tuesday_"

Christmas eve. She had forgotten about Christmas Eve at the DeMedici house.

When Tuesday rolled around Mary didn't really know how to plan. She didn't even really understand what had gone on between she and Bash but she knew she wanted to fix it. He was family.

She was dropped off at the mansion by her driver, and after he carried in her gifts he left to spend Christmas with his own family. She took a deep breath and smoothed her skirt before stepping inside herself. A man who appeared to be some sort of security stood at post by the door. The staff was bustling about and the Senator himself approached her in the foyer.

"Merry Christmas Mary! Welcome! The family is gathered in the great room. Join us?" He offered his arm, and noticed her inquisitive look at the gentleman in the dark suit. "Don't mind Mr. Gallagher, we just have some added security for the holidays. There have been some threats that seemed more legitimate than normal."

"Oh! I guess I just hadn't ever considered.." Mary stammered for words that didn't sound naïve as she slipped her hand through his waiting arm. "I understand."

"No bother, I am not taking them too seriously. These gentlemen however, are doing a good enough job at that." He nodded at them and led the way into the west end of the house.

"Mary!" Francis flashed a huge smile at her as he spotted her from across the room. "You're here!"

She smiled at the Senator, truly grateful for his escort, and went to meet Francis as he walked towards her. Before she could even turn her cheek he met her lips with a gentle kiss. Her cheeks burned hotly as she remembered that there were actually quite a few other people in the room.

Behind her someone cleared their throat and she quickly collected herself as she turned to meet the gaze of Catherine. "Well my dear, I won't greet you quite like that, but welcome just the same!" There was a smirk in her eye as she squeezed the hand of her guest.

Mary was shocked by the warm gesture. She wondered if Catherine had been taken up with the Christmas spirit. She accepted it though; she was just thankful that it would appear she wouldn't have to worry about the senator's wife that night.

Catherine introduced her to the extended family that was spending the holidays with them and Mary met them graciously. Aunts and uncles, cousins and a few political acquaintances were in the mix. After the obligatory mingling she turned back towards Francis. She stopped and caught her breath when she saw him talking with Bash. They were having what appeared to be a friendly conversation with a cousin, but Bash wasn't paying attention to whatever was being said because his eyes had momentarily caught Mary's.

She wished she could tell what he was thinking, to telepathically let him know how sorry she was for ruining the friendship they had shared. She drew in a deep breath and walked to a nearby table of refreshments. She felt him at her side.

"Mary, it's good to see you!" His voice was slightly elevated and she could tell that it was merely a formality but it warmed her heart just the same. She turned and taking advantage of their public location she extended her arms to give him a sisterly hug, loose but a hug just the same.

"Hello Bash." Her smile was genuine and when that registered to him he returned it.

"Are you well?" Bash's eyes seemed to have so many questions. "Don't get me wrong, you look lovely as always but you appear troubled."

"I'm doing alright. I have had some losses in the area of friendship as of late and it has brought me some sleeplessness." She answered him pointedly, because she was slightly resentful of the questions. "Someone I cared deeply for has withdrawn from me and while I respect it, I'm sad for it."

He leaned in slightly and lowered his voice. "Mary, I never meant to hurt you. You realize that? I hope you understand. I just realized that I cannot be so close with you without also being protective of you. And you deserve to live without that. To be a normal teenager."

She was trying not to become emotional and she was opening her mouth to protest when Francis came over and interrupted.

"Watch out for this one Mary, he's been in the punch already tonight. Must be nice to be treated as an adult." Francis quipped as he punched his brother in the arm.

"Correction brother, I AM an adult, which is why I'm treated as such. As of last week I am of age to drink as I see fit." Bash grinned at Francis. "It's not my fault I'm the elder, more handsome brother." And with that he poured himself another glass of punch and headed off to mingle with the cousins.

Francis shook his head in disgust and turned his attention to Mary. "I truly don't need alcohol when I have the intoxicating taste of you at my side." His handsomeness and charm was at an all time high. "But I do have a bottle stashed if you feel like you'd like a drink." He said and winked at her.

_That would explain your brazen attitude._ She had thoughts that ranged from humorous to disgust at it. She couldn't help but be taken up with the smile he flashed at her. All of a sudden she wondered at why she should be tied up in whatever Bash was feeling when she had such happiness with her boyfriend. "Can we go somewhere else for a bit?" She asked Francis with a slight smile.

As he was leading her out of the room discreetly she saw that their exit did not escape Sebastian's eye. She felt a ping of guilt and unresolved issues. By the time they reached the door of Francis' room though, all thoughts of anything but romance were discarded.

She kissed him deeply, affirming the attraction she felt towards him. He moved them into his room while shutting and locking the door behind them. She looked around in between kisses. "So this is your room? "

"Mmhmmm." He was kissing the front of her throat while she looked around and she felt his king size bed as he backed her into it and she let herself lie back against it. His kisses worked down into the valley of her v-neck blouse.

"Can I?" he motioned to the buttons. She paused for a moment. In the meantime he pulled a bottle of some sort of liquor out of his side table and offered it to her. She took a swallow and felt it burn down through her throat. It was the first time she'd had hard liquor and immediately she felt flushed. She took another swallow and handed it back to him.

While he drank she started to unbutton her top and his eyes smiled at her. By the time he had set the bottle down she had her blouse completely unbuttoned and the white lace of her bra was displayed openly. He slipped her shirt off her shoulders and his fingers traced her cleavage lightly before his mouth continued kissing her, just at the top of the lace.

He climbed up so he was over her and with one hand slipping one strap down and reaching behind her back he deftly unhooked her bra. She would have marveled over his skill and speed had she not been so instantly nervous about being exposed in such a new way.

Becoming mutually topless in front of her, he must have decided to even the score because he pulled his sweater over his head with a quick motion. He lay down next to her, turning her body so they were facing each other again. She watched as he ran his hands softly over the roundness of her breasts, dragging his thumbs over her nipples and before she even knew it she was moaning softly.

He started moving his fingers with more intent purpose and electricity shot through her body, with her middle on fire in response. Without intent she had pressed her body against his and her eyes shot open when she realized she could feel him hard.

He met her eye and took her hand, placing it under his newly unzipped pants. It was long and firm and she had no idea what to do with it but he guided her up and down and as if sensing that she was hesitant he leaned in and kissed her.

"You don't have to touch me.. but it feels amazing. You are so good at this." His voice was raspy and he wrapped her fingers around him, moving her hand slowly but firmly.

His mouth drifted down, where he found her nipples still hard and without warning he kissed one, lightly at first and then deeper. She involuntarily took over the repetitive motion her hand was making and when he realized his own hand was no longer necessary he busied it elsewhere, sliding it up her skirt and inside her panties.

The stimulation was altogether building and he began sucking her nipple in with more intensity, rubbing her clit with determination and she rocked him, until he felt her clenching up inside and trembling.. and as if sensing his cue he released and she felt the wet warmth of his orgasm all over her hand.

Still coming down from her own high, her eyes went wide.

"Did I do that? Did you do that?" She could barely form the words.

He laughed out loud. "I think we both did that sweetheart." He leaned in and kissed her before standing up and stripping off his pants. "Looks like I'll be needing a change of clothes."

As he went into his bathroom to clean up a bit she gathered her clothes. He returned looking refreshed and a bit more at ease. "Your turn.. unless you think we should share a shower to make sure we're really clean?" He winked but the shock value was not lost on her.

"I'm sure we'll be fine as is." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I may have enjoyed this, but let's not push our luck."

After dressing and making sure they both looked neat and tidy they wandered back to the party as if everything was typical. In her head she couldn't stop thinking about how things were definitely different between them though. She truly felt like she belonged to him, that she knew him just a little bit better. That she had satisfied him in some way that she hadn't before.

Dinner went off without a hitch, they held hands like two young lovers should. Unfortunately sitting next to Francis left her facing Bash across the table but he seemed to be feeling quite festive. She first attributed it to the punch but then she noticed he wasn't drinking much at all. It was nice to have him joking and laughing with her.

Francis on the other hand was drinking quite heavily. Nobody seemed to disapprove much and it was generally a jovial time as they gathered afterwards to exchange gifts. Mary had purchased first edition prints of Henry and Catherine's favorite books. They were not easy to find but she was grateful for the inside knowledge that Francis had provided. They seemed to approve of them. In return they had given her hair clips that had small diamonds in floral patterns. They were beautiful.

For Francis she had struggled for a gift that was meaningful. He did have everything. She had finally settled on tickets for a concert. It was for one of his favorite bands, a group that her mother's company managed. She packaged the tickets with one of the band's t-shirts in a clothing box. It was well received. Francis had given her a beautiful purse that must have cost a fortune considering the designer.

Turning her attention to Bash she handed him his gift, nervously. She didn't know if she had done well with it because she had tried not to get overly personal but she hoped he would like it. He pulled off the paper and underneath was a set of miniature Lincoln log building blocks, like a child would play with. Inside the card she had written "To my favorite architecture student: For all the grand adventures in the world are nothing if you haven't built a home to return to. I hope you build the life you deserve. -M"

He looked at it said thank you, the smile coming through in his eyes but something still sad to it.

"Aw, look Bash, it's like the set you used to have. Perhaps a bit smaller. Can I play with it?" Francis was slurring and he couldn't get the logs to link together like they were meant to.

Sebastian handed Mary a gift and when she opened it she laughed to find a sweatshirt with his college's logo.

"Sorry, I didn't get a chance to shop beyond the campus gift shop." He grinned at her. Catherine let out a tsk sound and it was obvious she did not appreciate his humor.

A few hours later Francis was snoring on the sofa when Bash stood an announced that he was going to visit some friends before it was any later. "Bash, could you give Mary a ride home? It will save the staff from having to make the trip and obviously your brother isn't safe to drive." The senator looked at him lazily.

"Of course. Are you ready my lady?" He bowed slightly.

"I am. Thank you so much for your hospitality, and for my gifts. I appreciate them greatly. My Christmas would have been dismal without them." She smiled at Catherine warmly. She meant the words. "Good night and Merry Christmas!"

Bash was already in the hall, holding her coat for her to slip into. "Your chariot awaits." He took her gifts and carried them for her.

He opened the car door for her and apologized for it not being quite warm yet. She watched him walk around to his side of the car and thought about how much she had missed him.

"So was this Christmas celebration all you expected?" He asked without looking at her as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Better actually." She sighed happily.

That got his attention and he glanced at her inquisitively.

"I'm happy to see you Bash. I feel better when you're around, even when you're mad at me." She looked directly at him.

He slowed the car and pulled into an empty parking lot. "I'm not mad at you Mary, I never was. I just need to keep boundaries and I obviously did a poor job at that or I wouldn't have been so upset about your intimacy with Francis."

He reached into his coat and pulled out a little package, handing it to her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's your Christmas gift." He smiled. "You didn't really think the sweatshirt was it did you?"

She laughed but protested. "I truly liked the shirt! It reminded me of you and where I could find you."

She lifted the lid off the little box and inside was a silver bracelet with two bands, one was an arrow that looped around and the other had a sparrow stretched out and flying. It was delicate and beautiful. The slip of paper in the box read:

_Sparrows fly 'round but home they will return. An arrow's path is straight but eventually will fall. It's a choice we all must make, lest life make it for us all. Merry Christmas, with love, Bash._

She slipped it on her wrist and she looked at him, her eyes welling. Before she could say anything she felt his fingers entwine with hers.

"It's a gesture to remind you that I'm more like the sparrow. I might be missing for a bit but I will never leave. Never. Please remember that. I'll always be back." He searched her face for confirmation and she nodded. She leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered.

They stayed like that for several minutes until he finally put the car back in gear and delivered her to her door. She hugged him goodbye and resisted the urge to ask him to stay because she knew he couldn't.

But she knew he'd be back.

**A/N: I know that's a really long chapter, but it seemed necessary to be all inclusive as a history. I hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Wings of Freedom

**A/N: Times are changing, and Mary is growing up. Gaining independence and experiences. How will they affect her relationship with Francis? And her friendship with Sebastian? (I seem to be on a roll with longer chapters than I'm used to.. which means I will be posting a little less frequently than this one came out.)**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Reign do not belong to me; I have no ownership rights to them.**

**Chapter 2: Wings of freedom - Freshman year**

"Mary, catch up! I want to make sure we get a good seat!" Greer grabbed her arm impatiently. The girl had quite the grip for being so petite in size. Her strawberry blonde hair was shining in the sun as she gave Mary a smile. "You know, if you're going to be my roommate, you're going to have to learn to keep up!"

Mary had only been on campus for a few days and she had already decided that Greer would be a good friend. She had suffered nightmares about taking a roommate. The possibility of having to live with a girl who was unfriendly or mean was simply too much for her to think of. She was grateful that she had worked past her fears. It was important for her to have this normal season of college life.

"I'm coming! You know I'm not really sure there is such a thing as getting a good seat at an outdoor movie. I mean we're all to sit on the ground; am I right?" Mary's eyes took in the scene in front of her as they came upon a slight knoll. Blankets were scattered around the grass in front of the library where a huge white screen had been set up. Greer wasn't listening.

"There's Lola and Aylie!" She was waving to other girls from their dorm and heading towards them. They spread their quilt on the grass next to their neighbors' and settled in as the sun went down. Mary couldn't stop thinking about how exciting this first week of college had been.

As she toyed with the sleeve of her college sweatshirt, she thought of Bash and how he had gifted it to her on that first Christmas she had spent with the DeMedici family. She had told herself that he hadn't played a part in her choosing that university, but it wasn't entirely true. There was something that made her fond of the campus simply because he had chosen it. She valued his judgment.

Sebastian. Her senior year of high school had flown by thanks to him. He had given her friendship to make those last days more bearable. After that Christmas eve talk they had continued their weekly calls and she made sure to keep things private in regards to her sexual experiences with Francis.

Her relationship with Francis had gone as planned by Catherine and Marie. The young couple courted properly, went to prom, went to public events together, and spent time with each other's families. Francis had been very patient with her about her desire to delay having sex. The two had finally had sex just that summer. It was a gentle and sweet memory still fresh in her mind without regret.

Francis had chosen to attend a university in Connecticut. He had shocked Mary with his indecisiveness but he finally settled on his choice with confidence. It was just a few hours from her choice and they planned on seeing each other as frequently as their studies allowed.

Catherine DeMedici was slightly disappointed that the two of them were not students at the same college. Four years was, after all, a long time to be separated for young lovers. Mary knew that she probably feared for a rift in their arrangement. The woman had even suggested that there was not a need for Mary to have a college education, what with her fortune, so she shouldn't have jeopardized her relationship with Francis for an education that was truly unnecessary. It wasn't anything that Mary herself feared though, because while she missed Francis, she felt no desire to stray from him.

"Mary, are you even watching this movie? For pity's sake, it's riveting and you look bored out of your mind!" Kenna, another girl from their dormitory had nudged her whispering. "I mean look at him, if that's not a fine specimen of man I don't know what is." The man on the screen was pulling the female character in to his arms.

"I'm watching!" She hissed back. "I'm just feeling tired."

She lay back on the quilt and looked up at the stars. She felt her cell phone vibrate next to her and she grabbed it quickly before the girls scolded her. She had forgotten that it was Wednesday. How could she have forgotten Bash?!

_So college girl, are you available to chat? _

She felt a little guiltyas she typed back. _Actually I'm out right now. Can I call you when I get back to my room?_

_Look at that, on campus less than a week and already you're a party animal. Just remember that upperclassmen see freshman girls as playthings. Don't trust any of them!_

Mary laughed a little to herself at his protectiveness. _Are you saying that's what you did when you were here?_

_I'm not saying I did.. but if I would have laid eyes on you I would have been tempted. ;-)_

She felt her face flush in the dark and was grateful that the keen eye of Kenna was trained on the musclebound man on screen.

_Oh you. You're an intolerable flirt._ She admonished him lightly. After their long term friendship, this was just how they carried on anymore. She couldn't say she had come to expect it though, and he still made her blush.

_And yet you tolerate me. Call me later dear sister in law. –B_

"Who's B? Why Mary, are you holding out on us?" the credits had rolled and Kenna was peeking at Mary's phone. "Are you telling us Francis has a brother? How could you not have shared this juicy information with us?" The smirk on Kenna's face made Mary twinge a bit in her stomach. She was used to Bash dating people, but the idea that he might date one of her friends irritated her a bit. Kenna was gorgeous, with dark complexion, dark eyes, long lashes, and chiseled features. Mary had only known her a few days and already she could tell that wherever Kenna went, heads turned to watch. For being so young she was incredibly sensuous and men seemed drawn like moths to a flame.

"Yes, Francis has an older brother. I'm sure you'll meet him eventually. He's one of my very best friends." She emphasized that word. "And to answer your inquiring eyes, he's extremely handsome. But he's dating someone from the architectural firm he's working for." She added that last part in for good measure. It wasn't entirely untrue. He had gone on a date or two with a coworker but it didn't seem to be anything serious.

She wondered why it bothered her so much to think that he might date Kenna if they met and she landed on the idea that she just felt that Bash deserved the very best, and Kenna while a friend, was more interested in a rotating variety of men in her life it seemed.

The girls walked off campus to a diner that was open late and enjoyed French fries and sodas. It was all fairly foreign to Mary, her restaurant experience didn't tend to include diners, let alone the freedom to just walk somewhere with friends. Her parents would probably be astonished at the idea that their heiress daughter was mingling with commoners.

As they arrived back in the dorm the girls decided to pop some popcorn and watch the sequel to the old movie that had been shown in the park. Mary declined, citing an early first class in the morning and tired eyes. After washing her face and donning the flannel pajamas that helped her feel less away from home she picked up her cell and hit send on Bash's name.

"Party girl! I've missed you!" Bash's voice was gravelly.

"Did I wake you? Oh Bash, I'm sorry, I didn't realize how late it was!" Mary noticed that it was close to midnight. "I should have waited. How inconsiderate of.."

"Mary stop it, I wasn't sleeping. I'm just in bed watching tv." He interrupted her firmly. "You should know by now that I don't at all mind you calling late. Even if I had been sleeping, I'd still want you to call. Besides, I like knowing that you're back from the party safely."

She sighed. "Well you're worrying for nothing sir, it wasn't a party. It was an outdoor movie with friends from my dorm." She laughed. "There was a general curiosity among them as to who I was texting though. They are all dying to meet you." She rolled her eyes.

"What was that tone? I'm detecting some sass from you princess." He was amused.

"I just can't even imagine all my friends wanting to offer themselves up on a platter to you. It's shameful." She rambled. "A girl should have a bit more class at least. I'm not even sure I should introduce you."

"Oh that's a grand idea. Introduce me! I haven't been on a date in a week at least." He was smirking and she could hear it. "And if they are served up on a platter even better. We won't even have to mess with the flirting stage."

"Don't be false Bash, we all know the flirting is your favorite part." She narrowed her eyes. "Besides, don't you have enough girls available to you, or do you need to add a few young freshmen to your little black book as well?"

"Oh Mary, jealousy doesn't suit you my dear. You must know that you're the only young girl in my heart, regardless of who is in my bed." He was droll, but it made Mary feel slightly better anyway.

"I'm not jealous. But I'll have you know that I'm hardly a young girl anymore. You do realize that I'm of age now?" Her indignation was not adding to her air of maturity. "I could easily date a man your age."

Bash laughed. "And if you try it I shall have to protest. On behalf of my brother of course. And also because I'm the only old man who gets to flirt with you."

"Speaking of old men, did I tell you that my college advisor is a friend of your father's? Isn't that just convenient? He keeps asking me how Francis is doing." She sighed and rolled over.

"And how is Francis doing? I haven't spoken to him." He asked, clearly intrigued.

"Well that makes two of us. I haven't had anything but texts from him since he left. I plan on calling him tomorrow to get some answers. I know he's just busy. It's exciting and I understand it." She was slightly frustrated but she truly did understand. "It's hard to find time to maintain contact with all the busyness."

"But you've made time to talk to me. I am honored." She could hear the smile in his voice and it brought one to her own lips.

"I will always make time to talk to you. Always."

X

The next few weeks passed uneventfully and Mary was doing very well with her courses. She had great grades on her first term papers and had managed to keep a normal social calendar as well. In October Francis shocked her when he visited as a last minute surprise and he won the hearts of all her friends by taking them all to a lovely dinner to get to know them better. He was quite the charmer, always had been.

After dinner he and Mary went for a walk around campus while she filled him in on how life had been for her lately. For a Saturday night the campus was surprisingly quiet so they had plenty of time to talk. His classes had been going well also, and he seemed to be enjoying his experience.

"Mary, I'm happy there. But I miss you." He pulled her closer to him as they strolled slowly along. "You know I think you'd like it there."

"Francis, I like it here." She searched his eyes for implication but couldn't find them in the dark. "What are you trying to say?"

He stopped at a bench, and sitting down he pulled her into his lap. "Nothing really. I just love you and I would like to have you there with me. I miss this. I miss us. I miss everything…" As he spoke his lips brushed down over her collar bone. It had been months since they had been intimate.

"I'm just saying that you might consider transferring if you came and visited. It could be grand. We could live together, sleep together, wake together… be naked all the time." His hands were sliding under her shirt.

"You paint a tempting picture. What you're forgetting is how much I like this school, and the friends I've made here. It's a lot to ask for me to sacrifice this experience." She tried to focus as he kissed her neck. "I know that you probably don't understand but this is the first true independence I've had."

He sighed and paused his kisses. "I do understand. I honestly had predicted you'd say that, but it was worth a try." He began caressing her back lightly. "I know we can handle being apart but now that I've had you and know how much you satisfy me it makes me miss you all the more."

"Well you know, Greer was heading home to her parents' for the weekend... so you can have me all night long while you're here." She breathlessly offered as he slid his hands up the inside of her thigh. "Let's go." She stood and practically dragged him back to her room where they remained entwined until Sunday afternoon when he had to leave.

She walked him to his car and he practically bent her backwards over the hood kissing her goodbye. "This is not easy Mary." He buried his face in her neck.

"I know Francis. But it's just a season. We're young and this is good for us." She hugged him harder. "I love you."

"And I love you." With that he climbed in his car and left.

X

She had showered and was studying when Bash called. He helped her review some notes for an upcoming exam and they chatted about Francis' visit. Sebastian was in an extremely good mood, there were very positive things going on at his new job.

Mary was so grateful for their talk; it took her mind off of Francis. She did ponder the strangeness that she and Francis rarely felt the urge to converse the way she and Bash did. They could talk, of course, about life and she was sure they could flirt, but Francis had a different personality. She always had sensed it. He was restless.

The next few weeks flew by and before she knew it she was sitting at the DeMedici Thanksgiving table. Bash was not there, he was dining with his mother according to tradition. Mary hadn't seen him since the summer and she wondered if she could remedy that after school resumed. Francis on the other hand, had gone to visit Bash the previous week and the two had put in quite the wild weekend. It sounded like they had a really good time. Mary was glad.

When she arrived back on campus after Thanksgiving break she had barely set down her suitcase when her phone rang. "Hello Sebastian!"

"What? I'm sorry, I must have the wrong number because my favorite sister in law wouldn't call me by my full name." He laughed. "What's gotten into you? Too much time spent with Catherine this week? Turning all formal on me?"

"I love your name." She defended her word choice. "Bash suits you better to me but I appreciate your full name as well. And I missed you this week. I wish you could have joined us, and I realized that it's been a very long time since I've seen you."

"Well I love hearing you say it. And it's funny you should say that, because do you want to guess what I've been up to just now?" He didn't even wait for her to guess. "I've been out for drinks, celebrating a promotion. I am now the junior architect for that hospital project I was telling you about! "

"Bash, I'm so happy for you!" She had jumped up and was standing in the middle of the room in excitement.

"I know. And.. well this seems sort of trivial to say, but here's the best part. The firm has set up a temporary headquarters nearer to you. I'm only going to be about 30 minutes from campus." He paused as if questioning himself for having brought it up.

"Bash that's fantastic news! Are you there now? What time is now? Can I see you tonight?" She was already half out the door as she said it.

"I'm sorry to say you can't. I'm at my apartment packing up a bag. They're providing a hotel suite for me but I don't check in until tomorrow. " He seemed to be thinking it all over. "I know Mondays aren't our night.. but any chance you could pencil me in your social calendar for dinner tomorrow night?"

She laughed. "Yes, in permanent marker with little hearts doodled around your name."

"Why Mary, you shameless flirt! Whatever would your parents think of your display? And with the DeMedici bastard child at that!" he teased.

"I'm pretty sure they would be speechless, but I don't care. I'm so very excited to see you." She sighed. "Where can I meet you for this date of ours?"

"My dear, I am a gentleman. You aren't meeting me anywhere. I will pick you up at 6:00? Make sure you let your friends know that I'm coming. I'd hate for them to miss a chance at seeing me." He truly was in rare form.

"You're cheeky!" Mary exclaimed in mock irritation.

"A bit. But you love me…"

"I adore you. Goodnight Bash."

"Goodnight Mary."

Mary's day couldn't pass fast enough. She rushed to her room after her last class and tried on a couple different outfits, almost laughing at the idea that she was dressing up to go on a date with Bash of all people. It was like being nervous about a date with a brother. An incredibly flirty and strikingly beautiful brother.

"It's really normal if you think about it Mary." Greer was holding up a pair of earrings for her to try. "You haven't really dated. So this is kind of like your first grown up date."

Mary spun in front of the mirror. It was a chilly Fall day, with winter quickly approaching. She had decided to go with a rust color dress, tall brown boots, and a brown wrap sweater. No coat. If it snowed.. well she would just grin and bear it. She was satisfied and she was content that she had left her brown locks down to cascade over her shoulders. She was still looking at her reflection when she heard a deep voice from her open doorway.

"Don't trouble yourself with checking the mirror, you look stunning." He was half smiling and holding a tied up bunch of roses. The roses she almost crushed as she jumped into his arms. Greer reached in between to rescue them as Mary pulled back to get a closer look at him. There was barely any boy left to him, somehow the working world had aged him. She was pretty sure it was the wardrobe though, he was very professionally dressed.

"I'm beginning to feel like a piece of meat Mary, if you're going to look me up and down can you at least take me to dinner first?" He had a twinkle in his eye and she laughed out loud.

"The past few months have suited you Bash, you look so good. You seem well?" Her eyes asked more than her voice did.

"I'm happy, if that's what you're asking. And I'm happier now that I've seen you." He pulled his gaze away from Mary and seemed to notice her roommate for the first time. "I'm so sorry for my manners, you must be Greer? I'm so pleased to meet you. Mary describes you well, I feel like we've already met."

Greer shook his hand and gave him a wide smile. "Well I wish I could say the same but she's very secretive about you. I think she's hiding you from us."

He laughed. "Well with Francis as my baby brother, I'm used to going unnoticed."

"Well I'm not at all sure that could be accurate because I've met you both and I must say that one of you is a boy, and one is a man.. and men always command attention." The murmuring voice of Kenna was heard from where she had just walked through the door and seemed to be struck by Sebastian's appearance.

"And you must be Kenna? I'm enchanted." Bash took her hand. "And I'm flattered by your compliment. You are quite lovely yourself."

Mary was starting to feel flush but she shook it off. Kenna was gorgeous. But Bash had promised to keep his distance, at least for the time being.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some catching up to do with my best friend." He grinned at Mary and she hoped that it wasn't entirely obvious how uncomfortable she had been with his and Kenna's forward exchanges. "Are you ready beautiful?" he asked as he offered his arm.

"Always." She smiled and grabbed her purse.

The drive to the restaurant was a brief one and the conversation didn't stop the entire time. Bash pointed out all the places he used to frequent as a student, reminisced about his times there, and then apologized for boring her.

"You aren't boring me!" Mary protested.

"Well you aren't talking." He glanced at her.

"I'm just too busy listening to you. It's nice to listen to you in person." She laughed. "Plus someone has to keep an eye on your driving, you do realize you drive like a crazy person?"

"Only when I'm distracted by a pretty girl." He grinned as he pulled into the parking lot.

"So this is what Bash DeMedici is like on a date? I've always wondered how you win so many hearts." She batted her eyelashes as he opened her door. "It's all in the flattery?"

She took his hand as she stepped out and he stepped in close and whispered "Oh baby girl, it's much more physical than that." Before stepping back and winking.

She gasped before she could catch herself. "Boundaries Sebastian!" but she couldn't help but burst out laughing. "For the record though, I'm not a little girl any more."

"Oh trust me, I've noticed. But old habits are hard to break. I mean you no condescension." He said seriously.

When they were seated at the table they ordered dinner and the conversation flowed smoothly, and she realized how even though she had girlfriends now, it was nice to have an old friend, who knew her past and understood her family.

Before she knew it they had finished dinner and dessert. "Well." He said.

"Is it really over already?" She was pouting a bit. He laughed at her sulking.

"It's not really late. I guess we could hang out longer." He hesitated.

"What did you have in mind?" she saw wheels turning.

"There are a lot of things we can do, but honestly I need help unpacking. I don't suppose you'd be up for that?"

"Yes! I want to see where you're going to live!" She laughed and jumped up. "Let's go. And can I ask a favor?"

"Anything for Mary." He smiled and she had a feeling he meant it.

"Can we stop for wine on the way? It's strange to be here at school and be under age when I've had wine with dinner daily since I was 13." She laughed. "it sounds so silly when I say it out loud but I would love a glass of red wine."

"I will buy you a whole vineyard Mary Stuart, if you'll only help me unpack my library of books!" He seemed so happy, and it warmed her heart.

The hotel that Bash was staying at had little efficiency apartments and that was where he would live. He unlocked the door and turned on the light as Mary walked in. It was beautiful, but not homey. It would do though, and she was sure that being a man he had no complaints.

There was a small kitchenette with a table and two chairs, and a couch with a tv, and then at the other end of the open room was a door which she assumed led to a bathroom, and the item which caught her eye, a king sized bed. She was staring at it when Bash noticed she had stopped in her tracks. He was by her side suddenly, touching her arm.

"I'm sorry Mary, I didn't think about the idea of this being awkward with you, I, a bed, essentially in a hotel room. If you think it isn't proper then we don't have to be here. We can go somewhere else." He was apologizing repeatedly.

She looked at him and suddenly blushed. "Oh I wasn't.. I mean, that wasn't why I.. "She stammered over the words and took a deep breath to collect her thoughts. "I am not uncomfortable with you Bash. I never have been. I just let my mind wander a little too far, that's all."

He was looking at her in a funny way, as if he wanted to question her but thought better of it.

"Besides, I have been being proper all my life, it's time I'm entirely improper. On that note, direct me to what you need unpacked!" She headed to a box marked KITCHEN. "Can I find glasses here for the wine?"

He was shaken out of his daze. "Actually the hotel stocks glassware for me. I'll pour if you open up those books and figure out a way to put them on that shelf over there without them tumbling over."

They worked diligently, laughing from the wine and good company for hours before they realized how late and how much wine had actually been consumed.

"Oh wow, I didn't even realize. I'm so sorry Bash, do you have to work in the morning?" She wrung her hands from her spot on the floor.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her sweet concern. "Actually I don't have much real work this week, just a couple meetings tomorrow afternoon." He raised his glass. "To being able to sleep in tomorrow!"

She clinked it with hers and finished her glass. "Well I'm glad for that. I was starting to think I corrupted you for your new job."

"Mary, I'm the older man here, if anyone was going to corrupt anyone it would be vice versa. How are you ever going to make it to class tomorrow morning?" He was teasing but he was right.

"That hangover is hours away still. It's not even midnight. Besides I only have one class on Tuesday mornings and I've never skipped it. I think I'll be a rebel and play the sick card. Which means I can have another glass. Can you pour it please?" She batted her eyes, the wine making the flirting easier.

"Only if you get started on that last box." He laughed as he stood.

"I think you're taking advantage of my willingness as a friend here!" She protested as she tore open the box.

"Well considering I can't take advantage of you in the way that would typically be my first choice, I suppose unpacking will have to do." He met her with the glass and paused as she took a sip. Her cheeks flushed almost as red as the wine and all of a sudden her eyes grew bold. She reached up and brushed her hand lightly through his hair before pulling back as quickly as she'd done it.

"I have to say that sometimes I am confused about us." She said taking a slight step back but still within arm's distance. "I know that you are a flirt but it's hard to distinguish… I know I'm like a little sister, but then the flirting, and.. Oh just ignore all this. Nevermind. Where do you want this stuff." She attempted to change the subject.

Bash didn't seem to share her interest for the box of belongings. He closed in behind her, took her by the shoulders and turned her around.

"I'm so sorry Mary. I shouldn't blur lines so often with you. I know that I do it and I'm not sure how to fix it. You're right, in a way you're like a sister, because you're like a best friend. I am so sorry."

Her face fell a little, ever so slightly, but he noticed. "What was that?" he asked "What was that in your eyes? I've said something you don't like."

"It's nothing. I am really grateful to have you as a friend. But sometimes when you're flirty I just wish that for once I was that girl that you meant it with. That I was the girl that you wanted to tear clothes off of and.. the girl that would draw your eyes at a beach." She was trying to pull back and she could feel the tears coming. She didn't want him to notice her crying, but she was afraid it was too late. The wine made them flow faster and she was embarrassed at her lack of maturity.

He didn't let her go but at least he had the mercy to pull her in for a hug so she didn't have to look him in the eye. She silently cursed the wine that had made her words fall so freely from her mouth. They stood there with her face buried in his chest for what felt like several minutes. She could feel his breathing ragged. She momentarily remembered their first hug and how she had felt so at home there.

He pulled away and sat her down on edge of the bed, her wiping her eyes and trying to hide her face. He knelt in front of her and tried to look at her, finally grabbing her hands and holding them.

"Mary, the moment I met you, that scared girl on the porch two years ago, I knew you were amazing. You were different. So smart and beautiful but somehow you weren't confident. I was so tempted to walk you out of that awful house so you never had to deal with my family again. Tempted to rescue you. Tempted to wrap you up and save you. But instead you pulled yourself up and you met them with class and bravery. A young girl expected to hold her ground in the face of politics and manipulation."

He paused and brushed a strand of hair out of her face as a silent sob shuddered through her.

"I shouldn't be saying this but it needs to be said. That day on the beach? When you were intimidated by my date? That girl had nothing on you Mary. She wasn't prettier. She was differently built. But you were beautiful. I watched you lay on that towel and I couldn't understand why Francis was foolish enough to not be there by your side. I had to walk away before I reached out to touch you. Now you are even more beautiful. I never thought it was possible but you are so gorgeous. I look at your face, those eyes that I get lost in, the lips that seem to call at me unfairly, the waist that will never be mine to rest my hands on, the perfect hair that I would give anything for a chance to mess up… "

He took a deep breath in frustration and she squeezed his hands as if they were the only thing holding her on earth. "Do you not realize how hard this friendship is for me? To know that the one girl I feel like I could have everything with is the girl who I can't have anything with? So please, don't every doubt that I want you. When I flirt it's meant lightly but I mean every word of it to you. You belong to my brother and I will respect your wishes until the day I die if I have to but I don't ever want you to feel that any other girl, regardless of how pretty she is, is more desirable to me than you are. I wanted you when you were a girl and as a woman it's even stronger." He said it all in earnest but his tone suddenly changed when he realized the weight his words carried. "Please tell me I didn't ruin us by saying all this." It was almost a whisper and she pulled him up from his knees.

Before she thought anything of it she started chastely kissing his face, where his eyes were slightly wet with emotion first and his cheek, towards his ear, until she found her face in his neck and she opened her lips, and kissed lightly but hotly and she felt his breath draw raggedly and for a split second she knew she should stop but it was so thrilling to feel and she was overwhelmed with emotion. Her self control had been left at the second glass of wine.

She kissed again, lightly brushing her lips against his ear, and whispered "I know this is a lot to ask, but we've already crossed so many lines.. Can I just stay here tonight?" her tongue traced a pattern lightly on his neck.

"Mary…" It was more moan than refusal. "I can't ruin us by having sex with you. We'll never be the same. And my brother…" He protested weakly.

"We don't have to have sex. I just want to be here with you. You know that we'll never take this chance of being alone like this again. I just don't want this to end yet." She was pleading, pulling back to look at him, as if to prove that she wouldn't try to have sex with him. "I promise, I won't even kiss you."

His eyes were dark and burning and he looked at her for what might have been a second or two. "No, you won't. Because I will." And he rose up, meeting her lips with his. With one hand behind her head, snaked through her hair, and the other underneath her he laid her back onto the bed and joined her there, lips and tongues tasting each other for a long time.

She turned into him so she could wrap her leg up around his hip, and without even trying she guided him until he was laying half on top of her. She could feel him, all of him. Her skirt was up and his hands were on her legs. He stopped kissing her long enough to look at her in warning.. a weak warning that was mixed with longing and love. She saw it all in his eyes. She knew. It all came together. The torture of him having to know about her and Francis. Why he always kept in touch. Why he missed her so much. And why she missed him so much too.

He rested his forehead against hers. "We're going to stop aren't we?" She asked it but she already knew the answer.

He nodded breathlessly. "We don't have to. But us being friends, it will be over. I'll never be able to fake it again, I'll never be able to see you with him and not want to kill him. I'll never be able to feel like you belong to anyone but me." He kissed her lips.

"Part of me will always belong to you anyway." She uttered in between kisses. "No politics can change that. Even if we stop." But she knew he was right. When he pulled away and stood up she just groaned in agony.

He laughed slightly. "I'm going to take a cold shower. Then maybe we'll be able to be normal again."

He turned and headed to the bathroom but paused in the door way. He turned around and looked at her seriously. "What I said before about the beach? About Francis? It still applies. He's a fool for not being by your side." He closed the door and she could hear the shower start.

Twenty minutes later he came to the bed and hovered there for a second. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Don't you even think about sleeping anywhere else but here."

He slipped under the covers with her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, careful to keep a little distance between them.

The morning came too quickly for either of them. When he dropped her back off at her dorm he tried to walk her in but Mary insisted that was a horrible idea. It would be hard enough dealing with Greer's speculation as it was. She was fortunate though, as it turned out Greer had spent the night out herself so there was no need to explain.

The day was a long one. She texted Bash to complain about her hangover that night and to tell him goodnight. It wasn't out of character, they often texted each other through the week. It wasn't often accompanied by her lying in bed for an hour afterwards remembering what it felt like to lay with him.

The next day she was slightly clearer of mind. Classes went well. There were only a few weeks until Christmas so it was a busy time, preparing for exams, etc. She wondered if she'd still have Bash to help her study. That Wednesday night after dinner just as she was wondering if he'd still call her, the phone rang.

"hello Bash."

"hello Mary."

"I was a little afraid that I'd lose you. I'm really glad you called. I do love Francis but I can't imagine not having you in my life." She sighed in relief.

"You'll never lose me." He was soft but firm. "We just need boundaries. No being alone here. Or in your room. Public places only, and not often. Only according to our schedule of Sunday and Wednesday nights. You keep working on your relationship with Francis. I'll keep dating. I don't want to be the man who betrays his brother, and I don't want you to be the kind of woman who would cheat on someone she loves. We can do this. We were friends first and we can be friends last. We're just closer tied now than we were before."

"Yes. Bash?" Mary was almost whispering.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For being you. And for what you are to me." They were simple words, but they were exactly what was on her heart.

"I could say the same to you. You've changed my world, but I'm not at all regretful of it." He answered. I just want what's best for you, and for Francis as well."

**A/N: Whew! Well it was all I could do not to just ruin my story plan and have Bash and Mary just run away together there for a minute. But I stuck to my plan! Hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Christmas Surprises

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! This is such a fun story to write. I have the hardest time tormenting Bash, he's sort of my favorite, but we all know that love triangles are hard on people. This chapter is still in college, and not much time has passed since the last chapter so it's a fairly short one. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Reign; I'm simply borrowing the characters for my own storyline.**

**Chapter 3: Power Struggles**

The flakes of snow that landed on the car window were so pretty to Mary, so delicate and unique. She was staring at them as her driver pulled up in front of the DeMedici house for their Christmas Eve celebration. She was actually looking forward to the gathering.

The driver carried her packages in for her and Francis met her at the door with an embrace. "Mary you look gorgeous!" He flashed the smile that she had missed greatly.

As they laughed their way into the great room his hand released hers so that he could wave someone over. When she looked in the direction of where he was motioning she saw a girl, pretty, with blond curls and blue eyes.

"Mary, I want you to meet a friend of mine from school. Olivia is in one of my study groups and she didn't have anywhere to spend Christmas so of course I invited her here. Mother always has so many acquaintances here that I was sure she wouldn't mind one more. Olivia, this is Mary." While he spoke Olivia had extended her hand to shake Mary's.

"Nice to meet you Mary! I really appreciate being included in the DeMedici holidays. I'm from France so it's hard to travel home for every holiday." Olivia was smiling as she talked but Mary was too busy gathering her thoughts about the idea that Francis had brought a very attractive blonde with a lovely French accent home for Christmas.

"Oh. Well it's nice to meet you as well Olivia. I've certainly been taken in by the DeMedici family myself so I share your gratitude." Mary was forcing a smile. She couldn't help but wonder why Francis hadn't mentioned this friend of his before now. "Are you staying here at the house?"

"Oh yes, Francis wouldn't have had it any other way" Olivia answered smiling sweetly at Mary's boyfriend and squeezing his arm.

"Oh that's so kind of him! Would you two excuse me, I need to use the ladies room." Mary gave a friendly wave as she walked away, but she couldn't escape quickly enough.

The bathroom in the hall was occupied and rather than hover there by the door she went upstairs to use Francis' bathroom. While she was washing her hands and trying to calm her nerves she noticed a toiletry bag on the counter that was pretty with a floral print. It was open and make up applicators were tumbling out. Mary backed slowly out of the room.

A glance around Francis' bedroom confirmed her fears. Olivia was sleeping there. There were signs of her everywhere. In fact she seemed to be quite the messy houseguest, with clothing tossed here and there. Mary's imagination ran wild with hypothetical scenarios that would cause someone to throw down their clothing over the expanse of a bedroom. She was not pleased with her thoughts at all.

"Ahem." A throat behind her cleared and she spun around to find Catherine in the door. "I know what you're thinking dear, but I assure you that I've kept the two of them under watchful eye since she arrived here. Make no mistake, I will not allow Francis to stray without a fight. I'm making my presence and stance well known."

Mary chuckled darkly. Catherine was not known for her loyalty, so for her to be petitioning for Francis to be faithful there must have been a reason. "To what do I owe the honor of that service?" Mary narrowed her eyes in skepticism.

"Oh come now, you know very well that I treasure his relationship with you. It behooves us all if Francis ends up with you, and with your money. Let's be frank, his political standing would benefit you as well." She crossed the room towards Mary. "I'm not about to let some little French whore ruin that for us. Although I must say that I'm shocked you haven't done more about it."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Mary was appalled.

"It means that if you had gone to college with him, as his girlfriend, your presence would have been known. Women would have kept their distance from him simply because you were there. Instead the girls see him as fresh meat, and let's face it... my son has always had a wondering eye. I blame you almost as much as I blame him. You were aware of the potential dangers of being apart and yet you insisted so that you could have a college experience."

Catherine's eyes danced with fire as she spoke.

"Take care my dear, that you close this deal swiftly before any more distractions break up our happy arrangement. I have spoken with your mother and I know that she also feels as I do. You'll benefit from this relationship, as will your family, and it would be foolish to endanger that."

Mary felt her face burning as she gathered herself before she spoke. "And what would you suggest that I do about it? If Francis doesn't want me then there's really nothing I can do about it."

"For pity's sake child, do I need to spell it out for you? You need to meet his needs if you want him to be happy. Your being away at another college hours away is doing nothing to keep Francis happy. Sex is a powerful tool when wielded correctly and you need to start deciding when it is time for you to end this silly charade of you getting a college education." Catherine sounded exasperated.

Mary glared at the older woman. "I do not have any need to sacrifice what I am entitled to simply because you might have some political influence in this state. Believe it or not, Francis is not the only son of a politician that I might have the opportunity to wed. If he will cast me aside before we are even married then our marriage would certainly be doomed from the start. I have no need for your family's influence and I will make my own decision."

She walked to the door to make her exit.

"You may care nothing for this family's connections but I would wager that you care for Sebastian's future." The words were bitter and they stung the minute they hit Mary's ears. She turned slowly.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're implying." Her words were firm but her breath was caught in her chest.

"Oh I'm only implying that while your future may not depend upon the influence of our political ties, Sebastian's most certainly does. It would be a pity if he were cast out of the Senator's good graces." Catherine toyed with her hair coyly as she spoke and Mary hated the fact that she would treat Bash as trivial as a piece of business to be negotiated. "I have gathered that there is a fondness between the two of you. Please know that nothing comes about in Bash's career or life that isn't within range of my influence that you so readily insist you do not need in your favor."

"The Senator would never allow you…" Mary was interrupted.

"The Senator wouldn't even be aware my dear. When will people learn that I'm the person pulling the strings around here?" Catherine groaned as she headed towards the door. "Choose wisely my dear."

When she was gone Mary felt the room close in around her. It appeared she was stuck in this relationship, regardless of where it led. The least she could do was put end to Olivia now. She was descending the stairs when she heard Francis' laugh echoing from the great room. She took a deep breath and approached calmly.

X

They walked on the patio in silence for a moment, the cold chilling her to the bone. "I don't like the idea that Olivia is staying here, in your room."

Francis' head swiveled. "Olivia has been a very good friend to me Mary. She has been there to talk with during some rough patches this semester. I expected you to be appreciative of that." He paused and she could see the half smirk on his face that came just as often when angered as when joyous. "You certainly weren't there to help me deal with stresses."

There it was. Of course it would be her fault.

"Why is it that me wanting a future for myself isn't as important as you having a regular sex partner? You know what, if you want Olivia then have at her! You can make your own choices Francis, choose her!" Mary knew that she was raising her voice, which would be frowned upon if guests heard but she couldn't contain the rage that was bubbling inside. "I will not be treated as if I need to cave to you bringing home other girls to have sex with simply because I'm getting a college education at the school of my own choice. The school that I earned admittance to by the way, unlike some whose mothers pressure the Dean into putting them through." She was ready to storm off with that last barb.

"Mary I am not having sex with Olivia. She is simply a friend. But I will ask her to leave tomorrow, and I will sleep on Bash's couch tonight. Don't leave like this. It's Christmas Eve." There was remorse in his voice but Mary couldn't tell if it was because of her hurt feelings or because of the scene she was causing. Regardless, his mention of Bash's name stopped her in her tracks.

She turned and let him take her hand.

"Please. Stay.. I love you and you must know that. There should be nothing that would sway your confidence in me." His eyes were pleading with her, and he snaked a hand through her hair as he pulled her to him. His lips brushed hers and while she felt their heat she didn't return the kiss. 

"I'll stay. I want you to know that we are not done with this discussion though." She knew she had given in but not for the reasons he had assumed.

Later, as the evening wore on and he became drunker the conversations slipped his mind. Bash asked her to play a game of chess and as she sat across from him in the parlor, surrounded by people mingling here and there she began to wish that the whole world could just melt away.

"Mary? Are you well?" Bash knew the answer but he couldn't have guessed the cause.

She sighed and leaned in to whisper "I have received warnings from Catherine, and then an argument with Francis, so no I guess I'm not well. Both seem to have been quite poisonous to my Christmas spirit."

She made her move, taking one of his pawns.

"It's not too much to ask for me to stay at my own choice of college is it?" She looked to him for counsel but she saw anger on his face.

"Is that what they want? For you to leave school? How could Francis be so selfish?" He shook his head and Mary wondered if she should have kept quiet but he seemed to settle down.

"They seem to think that I have no right to question him about Olivia's presence if I'm choosing not to be at his side every day myself." She was disgusted with her words and spat them out with distaste.

Bash reached out and squeezed her hand briefly before pulling back. "Mary you have every right to question her presence. I can promise you that if you brought home the first man you had ever been with Francis would rip him apart rather than ask him to leave." He scoffed at the mere thought, but Mary was still caught up on his words.

"But... the first man that I had been with, how does that compare to this? Francis just met Olivia at school!" She was confused and a sick feeling was creeping into her stomach.

Bash was trying to recoil. "It's not my business Mary, I shouldn't really speak on it."

"You know very well it's MY business so you will tell." She felt her face burning.

He leaned in slightly. "Francis met Olivia in France when he was 14. We travelled there for the summer and she was indeed his first. They have kept in touch since. I'm guessing that's how they ended up at the same university. That doesn't mean that they are intimate now though Mary, I have no reason to suspect it."

She was boiling over. "Then why would he have lied about it? He never once mentioned knowing her, and introduced her as a college friend." Her hands were shaking with anger and there was no use pretending to play the game.

"I need to go Bash." She stood and so did he, in an attempt to stop her. He was distracted by her rushing at him, giving him a brief embrace and a kiss on the cheek that landed closer to the mouth than it appeared to onlookers. "I'm sorry." She whispered before walking away.

She found Francis stretched out on a sofa in front of the fireplace, laughing at something Olivia had said.

"She was your first? You couldn't have just been honest and tell me that you really did bring a whore home for Christmas?" Her voice was raised and she noticed some guests being herded out of the room by Catherine but she didn't care. She saw the shock register on Francis' face. "How dare you? And then to think that I let you beg me to stay? To make it seem like I was being unreasonable? When you were completely lying to me about the two of you?"

Francis was standing by then but she backed away from him.

"Mary I would have told you, it just didn't seem like a good time." He was backpedaling. "Trust me, this was not meant to deceive you."

"That's ironic because you did such a great job at it." Mary felt bile gurgling in her stomach from the anxiety of the argument. "You say such sweet words when you want something from me."

Francis narrowed his eyes suddenly. "How do you even know about our history?" His gaze drifted to the doorway where Bash stood. "So brother, you had to play the good Samaritan eh? Well how convenient for you. I'm sure Mary thanked you well for your chivalry."

Bash approached him steadily. "Catch your tongue Francis, as you're saying things that betray your drunkenness." The warning was firm. "Mary asked and I was truthful. It is no fault of mind that she couldn't trust you to do the same. She deserves someone who will."

Francis laughed roughly. "Oh I'm sure you feel she does. Is that what this is about?" He turned to Mary. "Don't think that I haven't noticed the friendship that you two try so hard at keeping platonic. What say you Mary, is it time to try your hand with another brother?"

She looked at him silently with disgust. She deserved to be treated better and she knew it.

"Francis, we are through, but not due to anyone's influence but your own. I'll call my driver." She spoke quietly with sadness as she turned towards the door. "I really am sorry to have involved you in this horrible display of drama." She looked at Sebastian through wet lashes as she walked.

Catherine was in the doorway when she reached it and before she let her pass she gave her what would appear to be a gentle hug. The words she whispered where laced with poison though, advising Mary to take some time to reconsider her warning. Mary kept walking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a stack of wrapped gifts on Mary's dressing table in her room. She had grabbed them on her way out the door. It seemed silly now. What would she do with all the gifts?

Her phone rang and she recognized Bash's tone. "Hello." Her tone was melancholy.

"Mary.. I'm so sorry." He trailed off.

"This is not your fault. This whole thing has been a mess of politics and unfaithfulness. I should have expected this." She sighed. "I'm just so sorry that you and Francis fought."

Bash chuckled. "Believe it or not, this isn't the first time I've fought with my brother over a girl." He paused. "None were as deserving as you though. You are a sweet, lovely lady and he shouldn't have spoken to you like that. If he hadn't been drunk I would have shut his mouth for him."

Mary lay back on her pillow. "I would hope that he wouldn't have said it had he not been drunk. Are you going to get in trouble for calling me?"

Bash laughed. "Mary, I'm a grown man, they certainly can't tell me I'm not allowed to use the phone that I pay for myself. In actuality I have half a mind to go back to my own place but I knew they would gossip horribly and assume I had gone to see you. Instead I'm lying in this bed to avoid the rest of the party."

"To be honest I wish you were here. This house is terribly empty tonight. I know the staff is here but they are in their quarters and it seems silly to bother them just for my company." She was fidgeting and it would have been nice to have some distraction and conversation.

"Trust me; the idea of coming to you did cross my mind. You know we didn't even exchange gifts? How sad." He sounded so disappointed.

"We can both leave tomorrow and exchange. Maybe even ride together?" She was hopeful.

"I would be honored to be your escort, and intend on being a complete gentleman. Even if you aren't my sister-in-law after all." She could almost see him saying it, bowing his head slightly at her.

She couldn't resist. "Oh how disappointing. Alone in the car with the infamous Sebastian DeMedici and he decides to be a gentleman."

"Behave yourself young lady." He growled at her. "Merry Christmas Mary. I'll call you in the morning."

"Merry Christmas Bash!"

**A/N: Hope you like this one! I appreciate reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Stop the Bleeding

**A/N: Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! I really do appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Reign.**

**Chapter 4: Stop the Bleeding**

Christmas day was much more pleasant than its eve had been. Bash rang for her fairly early but Mary had been ready. He loaded her bags in his car quickly and they were on the road before she even knew it.

"That was the quickest departure I've ever made!" Mary laughed at the way the staff had waved goodbye, bewildered.

"I must confess I was hurrying before you could change your mind and choose love over sensibility." Bash kept his eyes on the road while he said it, and his voice was teasing in tone but she could sense an underlying seriousness.

She picked up his right hand from its place on the arm rest. "I won't lie and say that I don't still have feelings for Francis, but I have to do this. It's the right thing to do. I can't let them manipulate me and they have no right to put Francis' happiness before mine."

He glanced at her and then at their hands, fingers entwined. "Do you remember the first time we held hands?"

"Of course!" She laughed. "I was so intimidated by you."

"Intimidated?! I was scared to death, and you were intimidated by me?" His voice was covered in disbelief. "I honestly had no idea if we could be friends after being affectionate with one another and I could see it ending badly. That Christmas eve seems so long ago now."

She remembered that cold night affectionately. She held up her wrist. "I still wear your bracelet all the time."

He didn't answer, but squeezed her hand and flushed slightly.

"Bash, we stayed friends because that's what we were, that's what we are, first and foremost. That will never change. We won't let it." She said it with confidence. "We'll always do what's best for each other."

He simply nodded.

X

The rest of their ride passed in quiet conversation, talking about Mary's classes and Bash's work. It was nice and pleasant and Mary was happy. By the time they reached the picturesque college town she was a bit disappointed that their ride was over.

"Well, we didn't really think this through." Bash said frowning while sitting at a red light.

"What's the matter?" She looked around and she didn't see anything that would make him frown.

"Nothing is opened. All the businesses are closed on Christmas, as will be the on campus restaurants. We won't be able to go out for dinner." He looked thoughtful. "I guess we're stuck with whatever food this bachelor has in the fridge."

Mary laughed as he headed for his hotel. "That could be treacherous. Do you actually cook? I've never thought to ask you."

Bash sounded defensive. "How do you think I've survived on my own?"

"Honestly I haven't any idea. I wasn't being insulting you know; I barely can cook myself. I know how to microwave well." She grinned at him. She was truly just happy that she wasn't going back to her dorm room alone.

When they walked into his tiny apartment she realized that she hadn't been there since that first night when she helped him unpack. She blushed slightly but if he noticed he didn't show it. He was headed towards the little kitchen area.

"Let's see. We have pasta, frozen pizzas, or I could make soup and grilled cheese. None of which seems very much like a proper Christmas dinner." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's make soup. That sounds cozy." She said decidedly.

"I'm really sorry. I should have remembered that we wouldn't have a good dinner." Bash sounded disappointed in himself as he pulled out a pan and cans of broth.

Mary shook her head at him. "Bash stop beating yourself up about it. What would our alternative have been? Me sit and eat by myself at my parents' house and you sit and eat in the miserable company that is Catherine DeMedici? THAT doesn't sound like a proper Christmas dinner either. I think this is excellent." She tossed her hair in defiance. "Besides I would eat popcorn for dinner if you cooked it." She winked at him.

He was cutting open a bag of pre-sliced vegetables to dump into his soup pot with some oil. "Don't flirt with me while I have a knife in my hand, I might get distracted and slice myself instead of the celery bag!"

Mary laughed at the idea that anyone could flirt with Sebastian DeMedici and actually overwhelm him, let alone that she, his immature best friend could do it. He was a professional flirt and a little hair toss on her part was unlikely to sway him. It was sweet of him to compliment her though.

They worked together in the kitchen, Mary providing entertainment and teasing remarks about his cooking and Bash constructing the soup. He sautéed the vegetables slightly, added broth and noodle, along with some leftover beef he found in the fridge. It wasn't long until the whole apartment smelled like soup.

"Can you butter the bread for sandwiches my lady, or would that be beyond your skill level?" He smirked at the thought.

"I imagine I can handle it." She went to work with the butter but not before throwing a leftover piece of carrot across the counter at him playfully.

He grilled the sandwiches while Mary set the tiny table made for two, with paper towel place mats, plain white hotel dishes and glasses. She realized that they didn't have much to drink besides wine, which it was quite early for, and energy drinks. "Bash, the front desk sells a few groceries right?"

He nodded at her. "Why, what did you think we needed?"

"Oh nothing important, I'll go see what they have." She was out the door before he could protest.

There was a little closet sized room in the lobby that had snack foods, a freezer with frozen dinners, some canned goods, and a cooler with beverages. The selection was limited but she chose a bottle of ginger ale and a bottle of cranberry juice and figured they'd make a festive mix. She also picked a couple single-serve frozen cheesecakes, and paid the poor front desk worker who looked bored out of his mind.

On her way back through the lobby she spotted a huge floral arrangement near the elevator and after glancing around to make sure there were no witnesses she carefully pulled out one of the roses and hurriedly returned to Bash's door.

When she knocked he opened the door and laughed out loud. "Where did you get that rose? Are you trying to get me evicted?"

She glided past him with grace declaring "Well they ARE there for the guests' enjoyment are they not? And you ARE a guest."

He laughed and nodded in agreement.

It was so good to hear him laugh. He always seemed so serious that it was hard for Mary not to worry about his happiness. She pulled a glass from the cupboard and trimmed the rose to fit the glass, filled it with water and placed it on the table where Bash was serving the soup. She filled the glasses with her cranberry-ginger-ale-concoction.

As they sat down she noticed his raised eyebrows. "What? I think it looks sweet." She hoped his raised eyebrows weren't disapproval.

He smiled. "You're sweet Mary, and only you could be so pleased with a tiny Christmas table donned with beef soup."

"You know this was always how I dreamed of starting life." She said while chewing her sandwich thoughtfully. "A quaint little table, flowers, simple meals, a tiny apartment, and of course the man of my dreams to share it with."

Bash smirked at her. "Well I'm more than willing to share it with you but I have to say that your dreams are quite contrasting to the elegantly catered meals and fully staffed kitchen that you are equipped with."

"Oh you. Yes, you would be any girl's dream. And that's just the point; I never wanted all that fuss. I just wanted a normal life. The kind where my husband and I would work together to achieve things, never having to fight over fortunes or politics." She sighed as she ate her soup.

He watched her thoughtfully and they ate in silence for a few minutes. He tried to formulate the right words, words that a friend would offer. When he finally spoke he sounded earnest and his words came carefully. "Mary you know that you'll never quite have that life that you pictured. You'll be able to have that happiness though. You will find a husband who will want the same peace that you do. Your inheritance doesn't have to be a burden to you. It hasn't yet has it?"

She nodded in understanding. "It hasn't, but honestly hardly anyone besides your family is aware that I've inherited anything. My friends just assume that I'm a regular rich kid, but that my money is still my parents'. I'm always hesitant to share that information because I'm afraid to see how it will change my relationships if they think my money could benefit them in some way. People change when money is mentioned. I imagine that dating would be the same way."

"Well in theory, you don't have to date anyone right away you know? I know that Catherine was rushing your relationship with Francis, but in truth that was her agenda and it benefited you a lot less than it benefited him." Bash rolled his eyes in disgust about the whole deal.

Mary groaned. "My mother will probably disagree. She was in favor of the relationship because there are laws that could cost my parents' companies millions of dollars when they are passed. Having a senator in the family would be very financially beneficial in the long run." She leaned back against her chair in frustration. "I'm not looking forward to taking her call on this one."

He finished his soup and decided that a change of subject was in order, so after they cleaned up the table he suggested they eat dessert on the couch with a movie. Mary was grateful. She was relieved to fill her day with the immediate than contemplate the opposition she'd face in the upcoming days.

Bash's couch wasn't very large. It was clearly built for two but they settled in comfortably, with his feet up on the coffee table and hers curled up and to the side as she leaned toward him. They flipped through the pay per view options and finally settled on a comedy. The laughs were coveted.

Mary caught herself watching Bash more than the movie and she wondered at how luck she was to have him. She really couldn't have asked for a better friend. His brown hair was messy and falling into those deep blue eyes that seemed to speak volumes about him as a man. He glanced at her just as her hand was reaching up to run through his hair she stopped herself.

"You're not even watching this." He looked at her curiously. "It's funny you know, if you pay attention."

"I was watching. I just got distracted. You're so.. so beautiful." She wasn't trying to be coy; she just was making a statement.

"If you're trying to hit on me Mary, beautiful typically isn't the compliment a man wants to hear." He teased her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her back into a comfortable movie-watching position.

"I wasn't hitting on you!" She laughed at the absurdity of her choice of compliments and how it must have sounded. "Don't get me wrong, you're incredibly attractive. But I was just making an observation about how hard it is to look away from you."

"Mary, you're making me blush. Now watch the movie before we both get distracted." He looked at her sternly and she tucked herself farther into him.

His closeness was warm and her heart beat quickened just from sitting by him. She really tried to pay attention to the movie but it was hard to forget that he was so near. She was fairly certain that she could think of a dozen things they could be doing that would be more exciting than the movie.

After the film was over she looked at the snow falling outside and declared that she'd rather watch a second movie than go out in the cold. He laughed and agreed. This time she picked a romantic movie that he protested against but finally agreed.

If she was completely honest she was happy for him to be bored during the movie. His ability to pay attention to the screen rather than her was starting to perplex her. She had never considered herself a girl who clamored for attention but this lack thereof was intriguing her.

A little into the movie she noticed he was running his thumb in patterns on her arm, and it was more than enough to send sparks over her skin with excitement. Her heart raced, wondering what he was thinking. She was officially single; they no longer had to worry about Francis or obligations to him. She couldn't see why they needed to hold back if that was what Bash was doing.

When she just couldn't handle the standstill they seemed to be at she yawned a little and stretched out, laying her head on his end of the sofa, across his lap and turned into his midsection slightly so she could still see the TV or at least pretend to. "Mmmmm." She hummed in sleepy comfort.

She felt his breath catch in reaction and felt him shift a bit underneath her in adjustment. He rested his free arm on her leg and settled in to their new found position in what would appear perfect comfort. A few minutes later though she felt his gaze on her.

Mary feigned a yawn while stretching slightly, arching her back and breasts upward for effect. She knew he was watching and she felt him shift again. He cleared his throat and his hand was rubbing her thigh.

"Mary, I know what you're doing." His voice was gravelly.

She looked up at him with a sweet smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She turned farther into him and sat up slightly so that she was in range to kiss if he felt so inclined.

"If it comforts you any, you're succeeding because I do want you but honestly I don't want to be the man who sleeps with you the minute your first and only failed relationship comes to an end." He looked at her with pained eyes. "Can we please take this slow?"

She groaned in complaint. "I'm offering myself up, not because I'm suddenly available, but because you're what I've wanted for a while now. This isn't a spontaneous decision for me Bash. I've always had feelings for you."

He pulled her up into his lap and buried his face in her shoulder. "I know, and it's taking me every last ounce of willpower to do this but I feel it's best if we take some time. Date. Make sure we really want to be more than friends before we gamble with our relationship."

She sighed and collapsed into his hug, trying to resign herself not to be electrified by his touch. "I understand. I do. But it doesn't mean that I don't want more."

He laughed darkly. "It doesn't mean that I don't want more either."

He rubbed the back of her neck and his lips met hers in a gentle kiss.

"I should take you to your dorm." He hugged her and when he released, she unfolded herself from him.

"Wait! I never gave you your gift!" She exclaimed, running to get her bag from the coat rack.

When she returned she handed him the little box, which he opened to find a watch with a leather cuff style band that was embossed with intricate designs including a compass, a sparrow, and Bash's initials.

"It's to match the bracelet you gave me.. The watch has a built in compass so that you never have to struggle to find your way back to me. Or home." She blushed a little when she realized the significance of her words. It hadn't seemed as huge when she had planned the gift. She hoped it wasn't too much.

"I love it Mary, it's perfect. It really is." He smiled and put it on immediately. "I have a gift for you too."

He handed her an envelope and she was instantly curious. He talked as she opened it. "When I bought these tickets I originally wondered if we'd have to lie to Francis in order to use them but now it seems like it worked out perfectly."

She opened the envelope and inside were two tickets for a Broadway play she had always wanted to see. She had mentioned months ago that her mother had always promised to take her as a kid and never had followed through. He had listened. Tears glistened in her eyes as she tried to blink them back.

"You are literally the sweetest person that I've ever met, you know that right?" Mary hugged him tightly. "Sometimes I think you're the only person that understands me."

"The feeling is mutual Mary." He sighed.

When he drove her back to campus they held hands and she was ready to get out and go back to the reality that was school. He carried her bag to the door for her and waited until she had unlocked it before setting it down next to her and reaching a hand around her waist to pull her in.

His lips were warm and pressing urgently, as if all the energy that he had compartmentalized over the past few hours had suddenly released when he knew that she was safely back her door. His hands ran wild, the one on her hip drifting up under the back of her shirt, kneading into her lower back holding her in place, as if there was anywhere else she would have preferred to be. The other hand tugged in her hair slightly guiding her chin up as he kissed up and down her neck, in a way that might have been thought inappropriate if anyone would have witnessed.

Mary moaned, louder than she had intended, and it shocked her own ears to hear it but it only fueled him farther. He came back to her mouth, kissing her deeply. When he finally pulled away she was leaned against her door frame with his arm up above her head seeming to either hold himself up or protect her from the weight of the building which might have fallen on her from the way the earth seemed to be quaking under her feet.

He pressed his forehead to hers and gently kissed her swollen lips that were even more crimson than her cheeks.

"When it's time for us to go farther we will." He almost growled at her in frustration. "Trust me Mary; you won't ever have to persuade me. Just your smile is seduction enough." He kissed her again and left, promising to call her the next day.

She spent the rest of her evening tossing and turning. She relived the kiss in the hallway over and over again. It was almost possible to feel his mouth on hers; her lips still burned from the heat of the moment.

She finally reached for her phone and sent him a text.

_I can't stop thinking about you – M_

_I can't stop thinking of ways I want to be inside you. – B_

_Bash! _

_Me too. – M_

**A/N: *sigh* Mash is lovely. All is well for now anyway, but we all know life is never that simple for Sebastian.**


	5. Chapter 5 - When the Devil Comes Calling

**A/N: I'm having fun writing this and I really appreciate your reviews. I find them very helpful and great incentive to power through the parts that aren't as easy for me to write.. and trust me when I say that this chapter was not at all easy for me to write.**

**Disclaimer: Reign does not belong to me.**

**Chapter 5 – When the Devil Comes Knocking**

Mary woke that morning after Christmas with a song in her heart. Her pulse raced at the thought that she would be with Bash; she would belong to him. She went about her day browsing through the little shops in town, simply killing time until after his work day was over.

She sat at lunch in a café by herself with a book and quietly enjoyed her time. It was nice to have a peace, if only temporarily. It did cross her mind to call her mother but it was simply more pleasant to delay that conversation.

While walking back in to her building she came to a stop when in front of her she saw Catherine sitting in the lobby, looking sorely out of place. She started again with barely any more than a nod of recognition.

"I won't talk here." Mary uttered in disgust.

Catherine followed behind her in silent agreement and after Mary's dorm room door closed behind her she declared "Oh isn't this just quaint in a pauper sort of fashion!"

Mary spun on her heel. "Do you have something more to say or are you simply here to insult me?"

Her eyes narrowing slightly Catherine took a step forward. "I don't pretend to think that you are in the wrong in leaving Francis, or making a scene at our family's Christmas celebration. He deserved it. I understand what it's like to be betrayed by an unfaithful heart."

Mary could hardly imagine that the cold hearted woman would have paid her a visit in friendship. It was no secret that the senator had a wandering eye of his own, although their marriage had sustained any rumors that the media could carry as a banner against him. She waited silently for her to continue.

"That said. I am assuming that you will find it in your heart to forgive Francis." Catherine said it in the same manner that she addressed her husband. With an underlying authority that was accustomed to being acquiesced to.

"And why would you assume such a ridiculous thing?" Mary asked incredulously. "What could possibly make you think that I haven't washed my hands entirely of your family?"

Catherine smiled and there was something in the way she did it that chilled Mary to her core.

"Well we both know that's not entirely true. I may not call him family but Sebastian claims the DeMedici name. He benefits from it greatly in fact. I think it's fair to say that you don't intend to wash your hands of him. If anything the two of you have probably grown closer over the last day or two." She paused for effect. "I'm aware that you travelled together. Surely you must be quite affectionate towards him indeed."

"If you are implying that I've been unfaithful to Francis, you are quite mistaken. Bash and I have become close friends, but he is loyal to his brother as was I." Mary heard her own voice as if it was coming from a third party, clear and strong. For a brief second she was proud of herself. "If you came here to accuse me then please know that it falls upon deaf ears."

Catherine laughed coldly. "Oh my dear, that's not at all why I came. I came to assure you that if you don't mend things with Francis I intend to ruin Sebastian's life. I will cut him down, piece by piece, until all that he has worked so hard for will fall apart. In fact I've already started, just to show you that I am serious in this threat. There is no place he can go where he will be out of the reach of my influence." She turned to walk out but stopped in the doorway.

"Just so you know, I hope you come to your senses soon. Marry him forthwith. I may not consider Bash my own but I certainly don't relish the pain that I will cause him. Or rather that you will cause him." Her eyes flashed with emphasis as she spoke and she slammed the door behind her.

Mary collapsed onto her bed as soon as she knew for sure that Catherine was out of range. Her sobs fell into the pillow as she shook with helplessness over it all. She wasn't even sure that Francis wanted her, but somehow she was supposed to return to the courtship that had all but crushed her faith in him. What trust could she ever have in him?

All for what? For Bash. For the man who deserved so much more in life. He was the one who had worked so hard for what he'd achieved. The man that she knew would never stand for letting Catherine threaten her in his name.

Sebastian would never have it. He would never let her just walk away from him and sacrifice herself. He hadn't even liked the idea of her transferring to a different school for Francis, let alone marrying him before she was ready.

Mary knew the feelings in his eyes. She had for months now. She understood how closely the two of them were tied. The irony was that they hadn't been intimate, not really, yet somehow he knew her so well. It hadn't been that way with Francis. She had loved him but what she had seen burning in Francis' eyes was a shade of lust rather than love.

Bash's eyes told a different story. One of relationship, of struggle, of friendship, passion, and more importantly love. When he looked at her she felt it. Just hearing his voice she knew it. It was in the way he was always there for her. Always doing what was right for her.

And there was her answer. She knew she had to do what was right for him. To give him a chance to succeed without his cruel stepmother spoiling it for him. To let him build a life for himself beyond the DeMedici shadows.

She cried herself to sleep while she thought about how to explain it to him.

X X X xx xxx

When Bash knocked on her door that night she was waiting nervously, but grateful that Greer wasn't back from holiday yet. She knew instantly that something was very wrong.

He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and a hug that felt like that of a man who had just had a bad day. He confirmed it with his grumbling.

"Well I might as well come out with it. I received some bad news today. The firm has decided to replace me as junior architect and instead has transferred me to a job site in Miami of all places. I leave tomorrow." He sat on her bed like a man defeated with his back leaned against her wall.

"I'm tempted to simply hand them my resignation. I am well qualified and have done great work for them. They have no reason to transfer me. It's a simple question of politics. Apparently someone pulled some strings to get their cousin a job, so they gave him mine." He sighed.

"Oh Bash. I'm so sorry. Miami is so very far.. do you think that it will be long term?" Mary's heart was sinking as she realized how easily Catherine had reached into Bash's life and twisted off a limb of it.

"There's no way to tell really. I am trying to stay positive Mary, but to be honest I'm faltering." He reached for her hands. "Yes, I wanted a career, but what I want more is you Mary. I never wanted position or success or anything as much I want to make you smile."

He laid her down onto her pillow and they stayed wrapped in each other's arms for some time before she finally was brave enough to say it. "Take the job Bash." It was a whisper at first, but then she uttered it louder. "You need to take the transfer. We've always promised to do what's best for each other and right now that is your career."

She felt his body stiffen in protest but before he could say anything she continued. "We are so new at this and we don't even know for sure where it would lead. Your brother is still very real and very confusing to me. I don't know for sure where my heart is. You said yourself that we can't move too fast. I do know for sure that you can be a great architect, and that our friendship can survive the distance."

She was speaking but the tears were flowing down her face as she said the words. Before she knew it they were kissing passionately, as if their lives depended upon that last night together. When they came up for air he wiped the tears from her face gently.

She could barely look him in the eye when he asked her the question she had been dreading. "You're still not over Francis are you?"

She swallowed the sob in her throat and she lied.

"I'm sorry but I'm not."

**A/N: Well it's a short one, but I just couldn't bear to cram any more heartache into one chapter. Please don't hate me for this misery!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Ultimatums

Tied.

**A/N: The last chapter was rough. Like so rough that I wrote it and I hated myself, so I feel your pain. Thank you to those of you who reviewed because you were so much kinder than I was to myself, haha! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Reign, but I do adore it.**

**Chapter 6: Ultimatums**

Everyone has heard stories about people who experience real heartache, the kind of heartache that causes physical illness. Mary had never even considered that she'd be one of those people. She certainly never would have thought that she would be responsible for the heartache herself.

The night that she had broken off her fledgling relationship with Bash she had felt her heart splinter into thousands of pieces. He had left shortly after their conversation, with awkward goodbyes mumbled through tears. She lay on her bed and sobbed until she fell into a fitful slumber.

Morning had brought no real comfort but she rose and tried to go about her day in spite of her achy eyes and swollen face. After a shower, some facial products, and some fresh makeup she was starting to feel presentable at least. She couldn't bring herself to eat anything but she did have some orange juice.

When she made the call to her parents' house to ask for the driver's assistance she was silently cursing her inability to drive. Francis had always promised to teach her but it just was never a priority. She made a mental note to pay someone to give her some lessons.

She made arrangements for the car to come and pick her up and within a couple hours she was sitting in the back seat watching the snowy world pass by. She didn't know exactly what she was going to say to Francis but she had an idea. She just didn't know if it would work.

When the car finally pulled up in front of the DeMedici estate a knot developed in her stomach. She stepped out of the car and sucked in a breath of the icy air before walking to the house.

A housekeeper answered the door with a smile and as Mary waited in the foyer she almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. She was there to beg for reconciliation from the man who had been dishonest and unfaithful. This wasn't the way it was supposed to work.

"Hello Mary." Francis greeted her in a tone that was neither surprised to see her nor pleased.

"Francis. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice." She was suddenly was self-conscious of the distance between them. He made no effort to cross the hall to her but he stepped aside and gestured for her to come into the parlor.

"To what do I owe this visit?" He asked as she sat down on the edge of a chair. He perched himself uneasily on the arm of the sofa opposite of her and ran one hand through his messy blonde curls. His face was scruffy with the beginnings of a beard.

"I wanted to talk to you. I know that things ended badly the other night." Mary took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say that if you are at all interested in working things out with me then I am willing to try."

Francis chuckled. "Working things out? I was assuming you had moved on."

Mary's eyes narrowed a bit. "I'm assuming that you're referring to Sebastian. I always thought that you understood my friendship with Bash. He was good to me. He was family to me. I know that you don't understand any of this because not only do you have a family but you see them regularly. They are more than just occasional visitors." She paused for a brief breath and saw him shake his head slightly.

"Bash and I have always been very cautious. We care for each other deeply, I'll admit that. He is a fixture in my life now. I owe you that; when I started dating you I gained a brother myself. I consider myself very fortunate." She blinked back burning tears.

Francis stood and rubbed the back of his head. "So you're telling me that it would never cross your mind to be romantic with him? That no small part of you wants that to happen?"

Mary started to speak, but not without a second of hesitation and Francis saw it. "That's what I thought."

"No! Don't do that, please don't make assumptions. I can't say that there never has been an attraction between us but it's not anything that we plan on pursuing." She stammered a bit and stood up out of frustration.

"Francis I would like to give you a second chance, if you'll give one to me. Your parents want to see us together, as do my own. I know that your mother would like to see us married very soon but I honestly want to finish my studies. I just want to know, is there any hope for us?" She stopped and waited. There really was no easy way to read his expression.

Francis looked down at the floor for a minute. Finally he stood and stepped forward towards her. "They've been pressuring me as well. I am going to be honest with you. I don't think I want to be with you right now. I'm not sure I ever will, but I know that it's wise for our families."

Mary reached for his arm but he pulled away slightly. "Could we at least try? We could delay marriage, and even give each other some space for a while." She made the suggestion in a hopeful tone but she had a feeling he was not going to agree.

He stepped away and paced for a minute, then returned to face her. "I am willing to tell my parents that we are in a relationship. I'm willing to see you on holidays and to keep in touch. Until we come to a secure decision on how to proceed with our relationship then I suggest we see other people."

"Is this because you want to see Olivia?" Mary questioned him, raising an eyebrow.

"This is because I think it's wise. I think it best if we pursue other options. As far as anyone here knows we'll be together, and it will remain that way, but you are free to see other people. But not my brother." He added the last qualification with bitterness in his voice. "You can say what you want but I see the way he looks at you. He thinks that he cares for you more than I do. He disapproves of us. Be it brotherly love or something else, I don't want him near you. Do you understand?"

Mary's hands were shaking but she clasped them together tightly in hope to mask it. "I understand. We rarely see each other anyway."

"That includes phone calls. I know Bash has been transferred so you obviously won't be running into one another but I don't want you calling him either." His eyes flashed with what Mary would have assumed was jealousy but in context it looked more like some sort of rush from the power he was exerting over her.

She simply nodded her head. He didn't need to vocalize the implied threat. If she wanted to protect Bash then she had to be in a relationship with Francis. He would only agree to pretend to be in a relationship with her if she cut Bash out of her life. What a tangled web Catherine DeMedici forced them to weave.

"I understand Francis. I do hope that you and I will have the chance to get to know each other better at some point, but for now I think you're right. This way is best." Mary forced a small smile and she turned toward the door.

"Good, it's settled then. I'll be sure to be in touch." Francis nodded his head officially and walked with her down the hall into the foyer. He suddenly looked rather awkward, as if he wasn't sure how to close this new business deal. Mary felt momentarily sorry for him, but it didn't last for long.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek gently. "I'm sorry all this has happened Mary but you knew the risks when we decided to attend separate colleges. People like us tend to draw more attention and desires than a typical student on campus. We must be aware of such things and this may be the easiest way to handle it."

Her blood boiled silently as she considered all the possible retorts but settled on simply saying goodbye.

x

When Mary had returned to campus she was surprised to find her roommate lying across her bed flipping through a magazine. "Hello Mary! How was your Christmas?" Greer jumped up to give her a hug.

"Oh Greer. I'd love to say that it was wonderful but it ended up being quite dramatic instead." She sighed and slipped out of her shoes to settle onto her own bed in frustration.

"How so?" The blonde looked at her in dismay.

"Well first of all, Francis brought a girl home. A girl that he has reconnected with after a romance with her years ago. Then he accused me of being unfaithful with Bash." She blushed a little at the mention of his name. "I left the Christmas celebration after making a bit of a scene and breaking the relationship off. Catherine, however, came to me and made several threats to Sebastian's future if I didn't reconcile with Francis."

"Mary! You didn't let her bully you like that did you? Please tell me you resisted."

Mary groaned in frustration. "It wasn't simply bullying Greer; she actually pulled strings to have Bash transferred away from me. He was demoted and is working on a project in Miami now. As far away from me as she could manage." She propped herself up on her elbow to look at her friend. "You would be amazed at how much influence she has. She could ruin Bash's life. She could easily destroy his career with a wave of a hand, and even if he managed to push on in a different firm she could still reach him there. Bash is illegitimate so it would please Catherine to have him cut off out of his father's life and fortune."

Greer's jaw was dropped. "I guess I didn't realize that there was so much at stake with you and Francis. Why does Catherine want the two of you together so badly?"

"It's complicated. I've never said much about it but my family is wealthy; you were aware of that?" she continued after Greer nodded. "Well that family wealth is only a part of a bigger inheritance. When my grandparents died they left the majority of their fortune to their only grandchild, which is where I enter in. I wasn't entitled to it until after I turned eighteen but now that I have I am very well off. The DeMedici family is well off but not anything compared to my family. By marrying their son to me they would not only be securing much more influence for themselves but also much more money. And money wins elections."

Greer was by now sitting on the edge of her bed. "I honestly hate all of this Mary! How could you possibly considering marrying into this family? Do you love Francis? Can you really imagine marrying someone for the reasons you're giving me?"

"Unfortunately my parents also desire the union. They covet the idea of having a senator in their pocket and what better way than to make him family." Mary sighed with frustration.

"It seems like they would be more afraid you would take leave with your fortune. You realize you could do that right?" There was skepticism in her voice.

"It really isn't my only reason, although my parents' pressure is a good part of it. I realize I could walk away from them and it wouldn't be an impossible feat. They truly don't fear it much though; they have money of their own. They risk little that they care for by pressuring me." She stood and walked to the window in frustration. "It's more that I would lose my only family by walking away from them. I'm really not sure I want to do that yet."

Greer cleared her throat. "I have to say Mary, I don't know Sebastian as well as you do but I'm willing to wager that he would never stand for you marrying Francis just to save his career and lousy family ties."

Mary knew she was right. "Bash wouldn't want it, you're right. But I can't allow him to sacrifice himself for me. There are so many ways that he already sacrifices. So many ways that Catherine has ruined his life already, that to allow him to bring a breach between he and his father would be unthinkable to me."

She turned to look at Greer. "It isn't a rush for marriage thankfully. Francis doesn't want that. He requested that we both see other people without our families knowing. In the mean time I have to put aside those feelings I have for Bash and work on my own independence. It is best. If I ever do decide to slip out of the noose Catherine and my parents have placed around my neck I need to know that I can stand on my own."

Greer nodded thoughtfully. "I know the perfect place to start. Tomorrow I will teach you to drive my car." She said it firmly.

Mary's eyes widened. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course! That's what friends are for Mary, it's truly nothing impressive."

Mary hugged her, thinking to herself that she really hadn't had enough friends over the course of her young life to know what they were all about.

Later that night she tossed and turned listening to Greer sleep. She wished that she could talk to Bash, pining for the sound of his voice or a glimpse of his smile. Finally she gave in and reached for her phone. She sent him a text, with simple words.

_I hope your travels went well. I will miss you so much._

She didn't receive a reply and she fell asleep with eyes swollen from sad tears that had seeped out onto her pillow.

**A/N: Poor Bash, never gets to control his own life it seems.**


End file.
